


An Unhealthy Shade of Green

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Eggsy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Eggsy have been together for months now and things are going well.  Eggsy brings Harry as his plus one to a charity fundraiser for the clinic and they run into an old boyfriend of Harry's.





	1. Chapter 1

AN UNHEALTHY SHADE OF GREEN

“My God, are you trying to kill me?” Harry looks at the slab of lasagna on his plate. “Or are you trying to fatten me up for some nefarious purpose?”

“Yes, Harry, that’s it. I’m trying to fatten you up so I can either eat you or sell you…although eating you is never a bad thing.” Eggsy flicks his tongue out a few times.

“Brat,” Harry replies, although his body responds in a completely different manner.

“I made a salad…it will completely negate any calories, carbohydrates or fat in the lasagna.” Eggsy hands him a bowl of spinach with chopped vegetables on it. “I even got that raspberry vinaigrette dressing you like.”

“I highly doubt they taught you in medical school that healthy food negates fat and carbs,” Harry says with a grin. “And thank you for the dressing.” He carefully drips the red liquid onto his salad. “This all looks wonderful, and I do appreciate that you took most of your afternoon off to cook for me, darling.”

“Anything for you.” Eggsy reaches across the table and squeezes Harry’s hand. “But I must admit that I had a bit of an ulterior motive.”

“If you’re trying to lure me into your bed with delicious food, Eggsy, I must inform you that it’s a waste of time. I’m a sure thing,” Harry says as he cuts his lasagna. Eggsy chokes on his wine. “You’ve created a bit of a monster, I’m afraid. Your bed is now one of my favorite places to be…unless we’re in MY bed.”

“What has gotten into you, Harry Hart?” Eggsy asks with a delighted laugh. “You’re turning into quite the perverted old man.”

“Turning into? I assure you this is not a new situation…I’ve always been this way. You just bring it out.” 

Eggsy sighs happily and stands up a bit. Harry stands as well and they bend forward, lips meeting over the pan of lasagna. Eggsy sits down, sips at his wine some more, and says, “It’s about the charity dinner.”

“What about it? What’s wrong?” Harry frowns. “Did Merlin do something?”

“Nothing’s wrong, love,” Eggsy promises. “And Merlin’s been aces. He and Tilde have everything under control. It was great how he jumped in to help her plan it.”

“He does love to organize things…spreadsheets are a particular favorite of his. And if he gets to order people around? Even better,” Harry says with a grin. He’d originally asked Merlin to give some sort of donation from the shop, but when Merlin met Tilde and she mentioned the charity dinner she was hoping to throw, he’d come on board immediately and offered to help.

“I have a sneaking suspicion, however, that they spend most of their ‘planning time’ discussing us,” Eggsy informs him. “She ships us like a couple on the internet, and I know he only adds fuel to her fire.”

“Ships us?” Harry’s lost.

“I guess it’s short for, like, a relationship?” Eggsy explains. “It’s an online thing mostly. If you enjoy reading or hearing about a couple, whether it be real or fictional.” He thinks for a moment. “Like if you’re reading “Pride and Prejudice” and you talk about how much you like Elizabeth and Darcy together, you ship them.”

“And they…ship us?”

“I know she does. She thinks we’re adorable, she told me. Especially you. Tilde thinks you practically walk on water, mate.”

“She does?” Harry blushes. “I’ve always thought she was a lovely girl.”

“Bollocks. You were jealous the first time you met her.”

“I most certainly was not…”

“You most certainly WERE. And I thought it was adorable…you thinking I would be interested in wrapping anyone’s long legs around me but yours.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Ridiculous.”

“Well, she’s quite beautiful. And capable. Both things that appeal to you. Plus…”

“Plus I dated birds once, but guess what…don’t want anyone who’s name isn’t Harry Hart.” Eggsy points his fork at him. “So enough about all that rubbish.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry says obediently, just to get a reaction. It works. Eggsy clears his throat and fidgets in his chair. Harry grins. “So…back to what you were saying.”

“It’s about the dinner.” Eggsy fidgets again but for a completely different reason. Harry realizes he’s nervous. “I was…I was hoping you’d come.”

“I was already planning on it, darling. Merlin and I will both be there. I wish to support you in any way I can.”

“I know, I mean, I appreciate that, and I know you were planning on attending…but I want you to come with me. As my, um, plus one, I guess you would call it.”

Harry stares at him quizzically. “Of course, Eggsy, but I’m afraid I don’t see why you are so concerned about asking me.”

“Look, I know you aren’t ashamed of being gay, and that you’re not ashamed to be with me. But I also know you’re not very forthcoming about your sexuality in public, and I didn’t want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable…but I’d really like you to be there with ME. As my date…my boyfriend. Everyone that works with me knows about our relationship, but we’ve never really been out in public like this together. Other than on a date.” Eggsy pokes at his food. “I just…I wanted to ask you. It would mean a lot to me, since both you and the clinic mean a lot to me, but…yeah.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. He gets up and takes the seat next to Eggsy, grabbing his hands. “I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel…closeted.”

“No! That’s not it at all,” Eggsy says immediately. “There is no question when we’re out together that we’re an item. But in this situation, with people I work with on a regular basis, with important people in the community who are involved with the clinic…it’s different. And I desperately want you by my side, but I was just worried about you and how you’d feel about it.”

“How I feel is completely and utterly besotted with you, darling boy.” Harry kisses him long and hard. “You are so unselfish. I know that makes you a good doctor, but here, in this situation…you are more than willing to put your own needs aside to make sure I’m comfortable. I honestly don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.” Harry kisses him again.

“Showed up for your physical, really, that’s all you did,” Eggsy says when Harry lets him up for breath. “That, and you sported quite the incredible erection.”

“MUST you remind me,” Harry groans.

“Don’t complain, Harry, got me to go out with you, didn’t I?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin.

“You are absolutely impossible,” Harry replies, obviously loving every minute of it. “And to answer your question…yes I would LOVE to attend as your plus one. I will proudly bear the mantle of ‘arm candy.’ 

“You’re hardly arm candy, Harry,” Eggsy says and Harry actually feels a bit hurt. “Christ! I didn’t mean that how it sounded, sorry…I just meant that arm candy dates are empty-headed idiots who cover it up by being attractive. You’re a brilliant human being who just happens to be the most handsome man in London.” Eggsy kisses him. “You’ll make me look good.”

“You don’t need me for that, darling.”

Eggsy snorts and kisses him again.

 

As soon as they’re done eating, Eggsy says, “Leave the dishes, Harry.”

“But…tomato sauce…” Harry protests lamely.

“Fine.” Eggsy gets up, throws the leftovers into a container, rinses their plates and fills the pan with water before Harry can say anything else. “Happy?”

“For now,” Harry says.

“Good.” Eggsy takes him by the hand, saying, “Come along.” He leads Harry down the hall to his bedroom.

“I’m sorry, darling, but you’ve done too good of a job fattening me up. I’m afraid too much physical activity right now might not end well.” Harry turns red and hangs his head in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, Harry.” Eggsy smiles at him over his shoulder, and Harry realizes he would follow that smile anywhere.

Eggsy’s bedroom is done in greens and gold and Harry thinks it fits its owner perfectly. “What would you like me to do?” Harry asks softly.

“Absolutely nothing. Just stand there and be beautiful.” Eggsy peels Harry’s cardigan off and carefully folds it over the back of a chair. “Good practice for when you’re my arm candy.” He winks at Harry as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

“I’m not beautiful.”

Eggsy slowly brings his hands up Harry’s bare torso and kisses the base of his neck. “Oh, Harry…you keep telling yourself that.” He undoes the buttons at the wrist and slides the shirt off. “I might have to speak to your doctor about getting those gorgeous eyes checked.”

“Eggsy,” Harry moans as Eggsy’s lips press against his skin. He slowly walks around Harry, kissing his shoulders, his arms, his back. Eggsy comes back around front and kneels to remove Harry’s shoes. “This is ridiculous, my boy. I can…”

“Hush,” Eggsy commands and Harry snaps his mouth shut. He steps out of his shoes and balances carefully as Eggsy also removes his socks. Then Eggsy’s hands are sliding up the front of Harry’s thighs and his knees actually start to tremble. He slowly undoes Harry’s belt, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. He smiles as he opens the trousers and slides them down a bit. “Well, this is a very familiar sight. One I will NEVER get tired of.” Eggsy allows Harry’s trousers to drop to the ground as he rubs his cheek over the bulge in Harry’s pants. “Beautiful,” Harry hears him whisper. He helps Harry step out of his trousers but leaves him in his pants.

As soon as Eggsy stands back up Harry cups his face in his hands, giving him long deep kisses that leave Eggsy panting. “You are the beautiful one. Gorgeous body, handsome face, quite talented in the kitchen…” Harry tugs at the hem of Eggsy’s jumper and pulls it off. “It’s a shame you don’t have a decent job, though.”

“Perhaps I could find a handsome older gent to take me in,” Eggsy says. He takes Harry’s hands and puts them over his own on Eggsy’s chest, sighing as they move their hands together over his skin. “A sugar daddy.”

“What do you possibly have to offer this handsome older gentleman?” Harry growls as Eggsy leans in to nip at his chin.

“Well, I know a thing or two about health…nutrition…I can make sure he stays fit. Give him lots…of exercise…” Eggsy undoes his jeans and moves Harry’s hand down the front. “Fuck, Harry,” he gasps as Harry begins to stroke him inside his pants.

Harry slides away and goes to lie on the bed, smiling as he watches Eggsy quickly strip down. “I suppose that could be quite appealing to just the right older gent.”

Eggsy crawls up Harry’s naked body, planting kisses along the way. “Is it appealing to you?”

“More than you could ever know.” Harry kisses him as soon as his face is within kissing distance. Eggsy slowly rolls to his side and finally lets Harry come up for breath. 

“Your kisses make me weak, Harry, and I don’t want to collapse onto that full stomach of yours.”

“Your fault it’s so full,” Harry grumbles as he blushes again. 

Eggsy chuckles and leans over to the nightstand. He comes back with lube but no condom. “Shh,” he whispers when Harry opens his mouth to protest. He presses close to Harry’s body, wiggling down a little bit so their hips are at the same level. Eggsy runs a hand up and down Harry’s chest as he kisses the back of his neck, trailing his fingers down to Harry’s stomach and back up again. He slowly curls his hand around the inside of Harry’s thigh and lifts it up, tugging gently at Harry’s leg until it’s up over Eggsy’s own. “I do love these long legs,” Eggsy murmurs. Harry hears the snick of the lube cap, and then Eggsy’s wet fingers are stroking his cock.

“Oh bloody hell!” Harry gasps. 

“I love watching your dick in my hand, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “I love how big it looks in my palm, the way my fingers slide around it.” His thumb gently circles around the head.

“Eggsy,” Harry actually whines, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I have you, love. I have you,” Eggsy mutters. He continues to stroke Harry, using a bit more lube than usual. He fondles Harry’s balls as well, getting them slippery with the lube. His fingers push back a bit further and Harry eagerly lifts his leg a bit, but Eggsy doesn’t try to enter him. 

Eggsy finally rolls away a bit, and Harry hears the lube again. He then hears the tell-tale sound of Eggsy lubing his own cock, and he curses the fact that he can’t see it. Eggsy’s body presses back against his, and suddenly his prick is sliding up under Harry’s balls against his cock. “Eggsy!” Harry gasps. His arm circles back so he can palm the back of Eggsy’s head.

“You like that?” Eggsy asks, moaning as Harry ruts back against him. “You can’t tell me you’ve never done this.”

“It’s been…oh Christ…” Harry pants as Eggsy slides back and then forward again. “A very long time…”

“I bet you used to do this when you were in school…had a roommate, right? One of you would climb into bed with the other, fuck each other’s thighs…” Eggsy’s hand reaches down to catch both their cocks as his slides through. “Fumbling in the dark…moaning quietly so no one hears…”

“I can’t…can’t moan quietly when I’m with you…” Harry manages. He glances down and almost comes just from the sight of Eggsy’s prick disappearing in and out of his thighs. Eggsy’s breath puffs against the back of his neck, and his cock is hard and fast between his legs. Every time it slides over Harry’s balls Harry whimpers.

“Then don’t…don’t be quiet…I want everyone to know how good I make you feel, Harry.” Eggsy bites the top of Harry’s spine and Harry’s hand fists in Eggsy’s hair. “That’s it…show me, Harry…”

“Fuck…you are so fucking evil…” Harry’s back arches as Eggsy starts stroking their cocks in time with the rock of his hips. 

“I want to see you come, Harry. I want us both to watch you come all over me…all over my hand…all over my prick…and then I want my come to mix with yours.”

Eggsy licks the back of Harry’s neck and that’s all it takes. He comes with a soundless cry, hand digging into the back of Eggsy’s head. He hears Eggsy curse behind his ear and then more wetness sputters over their pricks. “Bloody Christ…” Harry pants. His body shudders with orgasm and Eggsy pulls him closer, murmuring quiet words of love as he gives kitten-type kisses to his neck, his shoulders. “That was brilliant.”

“I went to medical school. I’m always brilliant.” But Harry can hear the smile just as he feels it on the back of his neck. “I love the way you’re up for anything, Harry.”

“I think there is very little I would say no to when it comes to you.” Harry turns his head and they finally kiss again.

“Will you get up and clean us off?”

“Apparently there IS one time I will say no.”

“Cheeky bugger.” But Eggsy kisses his cheek and climbs off the bed, heading for the loo.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

“Harry, why are ye twittering about out here?” Merlin asks as he comes to the front of the shop. “Ye are the one who asked that the inventory of ties be completed by tomorrow. Andrew is busy.”

“I do not need you to tell me how to run my own shop, Merlin,” Harry says with a glare. “I realize Andrew is busy. Perhaps I’m helping him.”

“Perhaps you’re hindering him,” Merlin retorts.

“It is fine, Merlin. Mr. Hart wasn’t even speaking to me,” Andrew informs him.

“Andrew, ye are a good person and of course ye would stick up for the boss.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “And I…”

“Good afternoon, Andrew.” Eggsy breezes through the door and Harry’s stomach jumps as it does every time he sees him. “Merlin! Nice to see you. Been a while.” Eggsy’s smile softens and Harry’s stomach jumps again. “Hey, Harry.”

“Oh, good LORD,” Harry hears Merlin mutter, but he doesn’t care.

“Hello, Eggsy. Right on time.”

“Obviously ye haven’t rubbed off on him yet. Good to see ye as well, Eggsy. I didn’t expect you here in the middle of the day.”

“I’m off to the clinic in a bit, but I scheduled a final fitting for my suit. Apparently you have one helluva tailor here.” Eggsy beams at Harry.

“A new suit?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “I don’t remember seeing anything entered into the books, Harry.”

“I will take care of it,” Harry says lightly, coming around the counter. “If you’ll just step into the fitting room, Eggsy, I…”

“You gave me a price. I told you I was paying for it.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and looks stern. Harry tries not to stare at his biceps. 

“That is correct, my boy…but I never said I’d take your money. Come along.” Harry goes to the fitting room and holds the door open.

“As much as I like your boyfriend, Harry, the shop cannot continue to provide pro bono services,” Merlin points out.”

“Too right, Harry,” Eggsy says. “How the hell are you going to keep me in the matter to which I am accustomed if you’re giving away free suits?” He smiles at Merlin and Andrew. “He’s my sugar daddy, you know.”

Harry turns red. Andrew muffles a laugh into a cough and Merlin simply rolls his eyes. “Please go with him, Eggsy, before he has an aneurysm,” Merlin says finally.

“Okay,” Eggsy says cheerfully, heading into the dressing room. Harry closes the door and leans against it. “Was that too much?” The smile falls from Eggsy’s face. “It is your place of work, after all.”

“It’s fine, darling. Nothing fazes Andrew…you could have stopped by in drag and he probably would have complimented you on your shoes.” Harry kisses the pink lips. “I know your time is limited, though, so let’s get moving.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.” 

Eggsy strips down to his vest and pants and Harry stops working to watch. He still cannot believe that this beautiful man, this brilliant, funny, cheeky individual, wants to stay with HIM. Boring tailor Harry Hart. “See something you like?”

“Why yes, I believe I do.” Harry takes the suit from its hanger and starts handing the pieces to Eggsy.

“I should warn you…I don’t come cheap.” Eggsy steps into the trousers and zips them up before reaching for the dress shirt.

Harry comes over and bats Eggsy’s hands away, slowly buttoning the shirt from bottom to top. He leans and plants a kiss at the divot of Eggsy’s throat before closing the shirt entirely. “Oh, my dear boy, I do beg to differ.” He feels Eggsy shiver and hides a grin. “We won’t bother with the tie today…but here’s the jacket.” He helps Eggsy into the black suit jacket and turns him to face the mirror. “Very nice. Very handsome.”

“I believe you are a bit biased.” But Eggsy seems pleased as he turns left then right in front of the mirror. “You do good work, Harry.”

“It might have something to do with the model,” Harry observes. “But yes…quite attractive if I do say so myself. Classic black makes everyone look good.”

“I look like an international spy…Jack Bauer…James Bond?”

“I’ll give you Mr. Bauer, but James Bond is ridiculous, pure and simple.”

“You seemed to like the more recent movies we watched,” Eggsy says.

“That has nothing to with James Bond and everything to do with Daniel Craig’s arse,” Harry tells him and Eggsy chokes a bit on his own saliva. Harry smiles. “Trot on out and show Andrew, see what he thinks…since you want an unbiased opinion.” Harry watches his very favorite arse walk back into the shop.

Harry stands in the doorway as Eggsy twirls in front of the counter. “Very becoming, Dr. Unwin,” Andrew says. 

“Please, Andrew, can’t you call me Eggsy? It’s been almost a year.”

“I apologize, sir, force of habit,” Andrew says apologetically.

“What do you think, Merlin?” Eggsy strides across the shop and strikes a pose.

“You look taller,” Merlin tells him. “Black does add a bit of height to those who are vertically challenged.”

“I am NOT vertically challenged,” Eggsy snaps. “You and Harry are just freaks, that’s all.”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry says wryly.

Eggsy glances at his watch. “Shit…gotta get moving.” He hurries back into the dressing room and Harry regretfully watches him remove the suit and put his own clothes back on. “I’ll call you when I get a break, yeah?”

“I understand if you can’t…a text letting me know you’re home safe is fine.”

“I’ll call.” He gives Harry a very tender kiss. “I love you, Harry. Thanks for going through all this work just for me.”

“You are worth it, my dear. I love you, too. Have a good night.”

“I’ll try.” Harry hears Eggsy call his goodbyes to Andrew and Merlin as he flies through the shop. Harry sighs and busies himself cleaning up the fitting room. He carefully hangs up the black suit jacket but leaves the trousers out. He then goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a completely different jacket, hanging it on the mannequin and inspecting it.

“What in God’s name is THAT?” Merlin stands in the doorway, looking and sounding completely horrified.

“You don’t need to make it sound like you just scraped it from the bottom of your shoe, Hamish.” Harry grabs a brush and begins to move it over the orange velvet. 

“The work is beautiful, of course, ye know that. But the color…it’s as if a citrus orchard vomited onto velvet.”

“Thank you, Hamish, for that colorful description.” Harry continues to brush. “Eggsy saw this fabric one day and fell in love with it. I made it sound as if I agreed with you, and decided to make him the jacket as a surprise. With a white shirt and black bow tie along with the black trousers…he can pull it off.” Harry smiles at the thought of Eggsy’s surprise when Harry gives him the jacket.

“He does have the youth,” Merlin agrees. “So, will ye arrive separately or together for the dinner?”

“Together, I’m assuming. He said something about loving all the space in my bath, so I would expect him to come over to get ready.” Harry carefully puts the suit into a garment bag and zips it closed.

“I have a question.”

“Why you’re prefacing it with that statement is beyond me. Like anything has ever stopped you from saying what you think.” Harry closes the wardrobe and turns to look at his best friend.

“Why haven’t ye asked him to move in?”

“What?” Harry definitely wasn’t expecting THAT.

“Ye spend most of your free time with him, and as he said, ye have been together for almost a year. Why not talk to him about moving in?”

“He…he doesn’t want that.”

“Have ye asked?”

“He’s never mentioned it.” Harry plays with the mannequin. “He’s quite independent, you know, and I’m sure the last thing he wants is to give up his very nice flat to move in somewhere with me.”

“Harry, he’s told me how much he likes your home, how comfortable he feels there.”

“He has?”

“Aye. We were discussing ye and your fussy ways, and I mentioned the décor in your house. He said something along the lines of loving the way it’s decorated, because a person can tell it’s a home and not just somewhere to lay your head.”

“That’s quite kind of him, and he has mentioned feeling at ease when he’s there,” Harry admits. “But to commit to living with me twenty-four seven? I can’t imagine he’d want something like that. He’s young and so full of life. He couldn’t possibly…”

“He absolutely could. Quit being such an old fool and ask him.” Merlin turns on his heel and returns to the front of the shop.

 

Harry can think of very little else for the rest of the day. Damn Merlin and his ridiculous ideas. As Harry lets himself into his little house, he looks around and tries to imagine what it would look like with Eggsy there full-time. A few of his jackets already hang by the door, and a pair of beat up trainers are lined up beneath them. There are three of Eggsy’s mugs in the kitchen cabinet, and his favorite biscuits are in the cupboard by the coffeemaker. He has jeans in Harry’s dresser, and his shaving supplies are on the vanity in the en suite. 

Harry realizes Eggsy’s halfway there already. All Harry has to do is ask…and there’s a possibility Eggsy will say yes. It’s the idea of asking that has Harry absolutely petrified.

 

Harry’s sitting up in bed reading a magazine when his phone buzzes. He smiles as he glances at the clock. 9:30…Eggsy’s called probably as soon as he walked into his flat. “Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy sounds tired.

“You didn’t eat.”

“I ate!” Eggsy protests. “I had half a sandwich, an orange, and three biscuits.”

“Then it was a rough night,” Harry deduces. “You only sound this exhausted when you don’t eat, or when things go wrong.”

“I made a suggestion to a woman about controlling her teenage son’s caloric intake…it didn’t end well.” Eggsy sighs. Harry hears a muffled groan and smiles, knowing that Eggsy has fallen face-first onto his bed. “She pointed out to me that it isn’t like she has the money to purchase fruits, vegetables, healthy foods. And the sad thing is I know it’s true. I know it even as I’m saying it, but what else can I do? Kid sits in front of a video game system all night…they have money for THAT. Junk food is the cheap food.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says softly, but Eggsy ignores him.

“I remember those days. When Dean got paid and deemed us worthy of receiving any of it, we’d have crisps and biscuits and cheap soup. No salad, no bananas, no oranges, no apples. Maybe canned fruit, but that’s mostly sugar anyway. If I didn’t parkour and do gymnastics, I more than likely would have ended up like the kid I saw today.” Eggsy sighs.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Harry says again. “I know this must frustrate you. You are desperately trying to help this young man, and the mother probably only saw you as another educated doctor, obviously well-off, trying to tell her what to do and how to raise her children.”

“That’s exactly it, Harry.” Eggsy’s quiet for a moment. “This is why I love calling you once I’m home…you help me decompress.”

“I wish I was there to hold you…perhaps give you a massage.”

“I love your massages,” Eggsy says with a bit of a moan. “Always a happy ending.”

“Really, Eggsy,” Harry scolds, but his heart isn’t in it. “I could come over if you really wanted.”

“No, that’s fine, love, but thanks for offering. It’s good for us to have this space, you know? I’d hate to be taking this out on you.”

“Right,” Harry says sadly. “So…what time will you be over to get ready for the dinner on Saturday?”


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

“Babe? I’m here!”

“Upstairs, darling!” Harry yells, patting the rest of the water from his face. He drains the sink and cleans up his shaving implements. 

“That gives a new definition to the term evening wear,” Eggsy says from the en suite doorway. He’s in jeans and a hoodie, small overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“A gentleman doesn’t strut around the house in his evening suit, Dr. Unwin,” Harry says sternly. He tightens the belt on his dressing gown.

“I definitely wouldn’t mind if you went dressed like this. Easy access.” Eggsy ambles over and sticks a hand through the folds of the gown. His nimble fingers find Harry’s nipple and tweak it. “Mmm…smooth.” He rubs his face along Harry’s cheek. “My man’s gonna be the handsomest gent in the place.”

“I beg to differ. I do believe MY man will be the best looking,” Harry contradicts. “Speaking of which, your suit is hanging in the sewing room.”

“Aces.” Eggsy beams up at him before kissing him. “Thanks, Harry. You didn’t need to go to all that trouble.”

“While you are trouble, my boy, sewing for you never is. I love seeing you in the suits I’ve made.” Harry kisses his nose. “Now go get dressed. We need to leave in less than an hour.”

“Listen to you, acting like being on time matters,” Eggsy calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

“I ordered a car for us so we don’t need to worry about having a few glasses of wine,” Harry tells him. He follows Eggsy, wanting to see his face when he gets a good look at his new suit.

“Aw, babe, looking to get me drunk and take advantage of me?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin.

“Like I need to get you drunk to do that,” Harry retorts.

“I’m not gonna say that’s the truth, but…” Eggsy stops short in the doorway of the spare room. “Oh…Harry!” He walks over and runs one finger over the smooth orange velvet. He turns to stare at him. “But you said it was…”

“I know what I said…and I still believe most of it. But it was something you liked, that you wanted, and I have no reason to stand in your way.” Harry walks over and wraps himself around Eggsy from behind. “I love giving you things you like.”

“You’re too fucking good to me, Harry Hart,” Eggsy says in a strained voice.

“You deserve it.” Harry kisses behind Eggsy’s ear. “It’s just a suit, darling.”

“Yes, but…” Eggsy briefly touches the black lapels before turning around in Harry’s arms. “You never cease to amaze me.” Harry’s eyebrows raise. It’s only a suit. “You spoil me in such sweet little ways…no one has ever taken such good care of me.”

“Eggsy, it’s thread and fabric.”

“No, Harry.” Eggsy shakes his head. “It’s hours and hours of your time, hours I know you should have been relaxing. I…” Eggsy shakes his head again. “Not used to getting surprise gifts is all…Mum never could afford it and never had anyone else looking to surprise me.”

“Darling,” Harry says softly, utterly touched at Eggsy’s emotional response. “I simply wanted to do something nice for you.”

“And you do.” Eggsy suddenly hugs him fiercely. “Every damn day. Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry takes a moment to really pay attention to the feeling of Eggsy in his arms, the way his body fits just right against him. The way his hair smells, the way his nose burrows into Harry’s neck. This is worth every hour spent bent over the fabric, every minute with tired eyes staring down at the needle. 

Eggsy is the first one to pull away. “Fuck.” He chuckles weakly, wiping at his eyes.

“Eggsy!” Harry says in astonishment. “I didn’t wish to make you sad!”

“You didn’t, babe, swear down. I’m happy…so happy.” He takes a deep breath. “All right then, let’s get into our monkey suits and get this night over with.”

“You’re right…we need to get moving.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“You go back to your bath…I’ll use the one in the hallway, yeah? Just need to fix my hair and brush my teeth.” Eggsy touches the orange jacket one last time.

“Did I hear Merlin say something about a band?” Harry calls back over his shoulder. When Eggsy answers in the affirmative, Harry continues, “I hope you will save me a dance, then.”

“Oh, I plan on filling your dance card, Mr. Hart.”

They separate and finish getting ready, Eggsy cursing from the hallway bath as he tries to arrange his hair. “The driver just texted me, Eggsy, he’s about ten minutes away. I’m going downstairs to clean up a bit in the kitchen.” Harry leaves the bedroom and heads down the hall. 

“Harry, I’m sure any dishes can…” Eggsy gapes at him as he comes down the hall. “Holy fuck.”

“What? What is it?”

“You look…” Eggsy swallows hard, his eyes slowly running over Harry’s body.

“I look ancient, don’t I?” Harry says, crestfallen. He runs a hand down the front of his basic black tuxedo. “I didn’t bother making myself a new suit, since I was worried about yours…I figured classic evening wear doesn’t go out of style. Was I wrong? I was wrong. I can find another…”

“Stop talking,” Eggsy snaps and Harry closes his mouth. “I see you in suits all the time, but never dressed up like this.” Eggsy licks his lips and his voice gets a bit hoarse. “You look absolutely sinful in that outfit, Harry Hart. Your legs are endless, your waist trim, and your shoulders? Jesus.” Eggsy pads over in bare feet to stand in front of him. “I’m afraid to touch you…it’s like you’re not even real.” He stands on tiptoe to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“I’m certainly not all THAT.” Harry feels his face flame red.

“Oh, you most certainly ARE.” Eggsy’s cheeks have the charming tinge of pink that Harry adores. “I want to press you against the wall and just WRECK you.”

“Perhaps later?” Harry suggests, his voice thin. 

“Definitely later.” Eggsy stands up tall again to give Harry a sweet kiss on the lips. “I’ll be down in five.”

“All right.” Harry starts for the stairs. When he gets to the stop and turns around, Eggsy is still standing and staring at him. “Were you looking at my arse?”

“I was studying it professionally. Making sure it was…healthy.”

“And is it?”

“I may have to do some in-depth research later, if you were willing.”

“Oh, I am very…very…willing.” Harry allows his eyes to wander over Eggsy before starting down the stairs.

“I fucking hate you, Harry. You didn’t give me ANY room for an erection in these pants!” Eggsy yells after him.

 

“Oh, thank GOD,” Tilde says, descending on them as soon as they enter the reception hall. “There are three people I need you to talk to. I can’t talk to them, because there’s an issue with the caterer.”

“Relax, love, it’s all right.” Eggsy kisses her cheek. “You look absolutely beautiful, by the way.”

“Gorgeous,” Harry adds, and she does. Her blonde hair is swept up into an elegant bun, and her pink dress accentuates her curves in all the right places.

“Thank you, Harry.” She gives him a hug. “Please, Eggsy, please go talk to them. Charm them like you always do, thank them for their donations.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t sound better coming from you? You’re much prettier.” Harry snorts and Eggsy glares at him.

“Yes, I’m sure. They love meeting an actual doctor. Please go.” She gives him a gentle shove.

“I’m not going into battle alone.” Eggsy slips his hand into Harry’s, surprising him. “Got my back?”

“Always, my boy.” 

Harry allows himself to be tugged along, his polite smile widening as Eggsy introduces him as “my boyfriend” every time he greets someone. Tilde’s right; Eggsy’s absolutely charming without going over the top. He patiently answers all their questions about the clinic, and carefully fields more personal questions as well.

“Are you a doctor as well, Mr. Hart?” An elderly woman looks down her nose at Harry.

“No, ma’am. Just a humble tailor.”

“Just a humble tailor my ar…foot,” Eggsy quickly corrects himself. “He made the suit I’m wearing tonight.”

“Quite attractive,” the woman’s husband says. Eggsy smiles his thanks.

“What made you decide to go into general practice, Dr. Unwin? Isn’t specialty care a bit more lucrative?” The woman presses. Harry can feel Eggsy tense up next to him.

“It is, that’s true…but I didn’t feel it was my calling. There are far too many people who don’t get good primary care, and I wanted to do my bit to change all that.”

“Good of you,” the husband says. 

“And there are no problems with you having a…boyfriend…and working in primary care?”

Harry stares at the woman, shocked at her poor manners. “I’m not sure what my personal life has to do with my job, ma’am,” Eggsy says through practically clenched teeth.

“Well, the children…”

“If you’ll excuse us, I do believe Dr. Unwin is needed in the kitchen…some sort of an issue with the caterer? Very nice to have met you.”

“Yes, very nice.” The husband shakes both their hands and Harry drags Eggsy away without looking like he’s dragging him away.

“Harry, I’m fine. It’s not like I was going to hit her.”

“I was about to.” Eggsy stops walking to stare at Harry. “She insinuated that just because you’re gay, you’re a…a…threat to children.” Harry can barely control the fire boiling in his veins. “You are the sweetest, most innocent man on the planet.”

“I’d have to disagree there, Harry.”

“You give hours of your day in the care of children, practically saving their lives. And she made you sound like…like…”

“Harry,” Eggsy says gently. “It’s all right.” He puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “I’m used to it. I’ve always been open about my sexuality, so I’ve gotten used to the insults and the nasty words. Heard it all the time in my neck of the woods. I’m just sorry it’s upset YOU.”

“No, darling, I’m fine. I just…” Harry shakes his head. “I expected a little more couth from someone like her.”

“Well, speaking of uncouth, here comes Merlin.”

The quip, along with the quick press of Eggsy’s lips to his cheek, is enough to calm Harry and put a smile on his face. “Hamish.”

“Hello, Harry. Doesn’t Eggsy make ye look nice?” Merlin asks. “Ye always say that accessories complete an outfit, and he is quite an attractive accessory.”

“I’ll take that as the compliment you’re trying to give,” Eggsy says with a grin. “You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“Well, working in a tailor shop does have its perks.” Merlin straightens his tie. “I’ve gotten three alarming texts from Tilde in the last five minutes.”

“Something about the caterers?” Eggsy offers. He looks around. “Maybe she’s in the kitchen.”

“If they’re giving her a problem…” Merlin walks away before he can finish the sentence.

“He’s not going to break anything, is he? We really don’t have the extra money to pay for damages,” Eggsy says worriedly.

“No. He’ll go back there and talk menacingly. It’s all he’ll need to do, really,” Harry promises.

“Harry Hart. Is that you?”

Harry freezes in place at a very familiar voice. “Harry?” Eggsy asks, his green eyes full of concern. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, of course,” Harry says vaguely. He slowly turns around. “Hello, Victor.”

“It IS you!” Harry shakes the hand thrust in his direction and is pulled into a half-hug. “How long has it been?”

“Eleven years,” Harry says. “And they’ve been kind to you.” 

He isn’t exaggerating. Victor Wright is still as handsome as ever, looking at least ten years younger than his true age of fifty-five. His blond hair is barely streaked with grey, and his body is still long and lean. His blue eyes twinkle as he looks Harry over. “Not as kind as they’ve been to you. Jesus, Harry, you don’t look a day over fifty.”

“You’re too kind,” Harry says, fidgeting just a bit. He used to imagine what it would be like to run into Victor again, running all sorts of scenarios through his mind. This was never one of them.

“So, Harry, what have you been up to?” Victor asks, completely ignoring the young man at Harry’s side. “Still playing with needle and thread?”

“Yes. The shop is doing quite well. And you’re still at the bank?”

“Yes, although I’ve moved up a bit over the years. I made vice-president four years ago.”

“Congratulations.” Harry finally turns to Eggsy. “Eggsy, this is Victor Wright. Victor…this is Eggsy…Gary…Unwin.” Harry realizes too late that Eggsy probably doesn’t use his nickname in a professional setting. “My boyfriend.” Victor hides his shock a little too late, and Eggsy frowns.

“A pleasure,” Eggsy says, giving Victor a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Victor replies. “Eggsy, was it?”

“My given name is Gary, but my friends call me Eggsy.” He presses his foot to Harry’s, letting him know the slip was forgiven.

“Are you a tailor as well?”

“Me? No. I’ll leave that bit of magic to Harry.”

“Eggsy is a doctor,” Harry informs Victor. “He helps at the clinic.” He gives Eggsy a warm smile.

“A doctor? Impressive. I didn’t think you were…”

“And how do you and Harry know each other?” Eggsy interrupts.

“Oh, he hasn’t told you? We were involved for three years.”

“You must’ve slipped his mind,” Eggsy says politely. “No, he’s not mentioned it,” he adds truthfully.

“Harry…am I that forgettable?” Victor says in a mocking tone.

Harry’s not sure what to say. “Of course not. I…”

“We tend to focus on the present and future, not the past,” Eggsy says, and Harry’s envious of his quick mind and confident tongue. Eggsy’s mobile suddenly rings from his jacket pocket and he digs it out. “Excuse me, gotta take this.” He answer the phone and starts to walk away. “Daisy? Is everything all right?”

“His little sister,” Harry informs Victor.

Victor ignores him. “You make quite a charming couple. A bit young, isn’t he?”

“Younger than we are, yes, but quite accomplished. He was a shoo-in for the Olympics in his youth before he was injured…gymnastics…and he works full-time in his own practice as well as volunteering at the clinic.”

“Quite impressive. And how did you meet?”

“I was a patient at his practice.”

“Doesn’t that break a few rules?” Victor wiggles his eyebrows. “I don’t remember you being much of a rule-breaker, Harry.”

“He’s not MY doctor,” Harry says with some annoyance.

“Come now, Harry, don’t get mad.” Victor smiles his beautiful smile. “I was only teasing.”

“I must say I’m surprised to see you here, Victor. I don’t remember charity work being high on your list of priorities.”

“It isn’t, but I’m the newest vice president so I get to do all the grunt work.” Victor rolls his eyes. “So here I am.”

“Here you are.” 

“Why don’t we go for lunch sometime, Harry?” Victor pulls out his business card. “We can laugh about old times?”

“I’m not sure there’s much to laugh about, Victor. If memory serves, you were the one who broke up with me.”

“I did. And perhaps that was a big mistake.” Victor’s eyes ran over him again. “But we had a good few years, didn’t we? How long have you been with your boy?”

“He is a man, and we’ve been together almost a year.” Harry thinks about it for a moment. “I suppose lunch can’t hurt.”

“We can make it a business lunch…I do need a few new suits. I can write it off to the company that way,” Victor says with a grin. “If that makes you more comfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Harry lies.

“What in the bloody hell are YOU doing here?” Merlin growls from behind Harry’s shoulder.

“Hamish. Always a pleasure,” Victor says dryly. “My bank has given a substantial donation to the clinic, so I figured I’d come find out how our money’s being used. Still lurking in Harry’s shadow, I see.”

“Sorry about that.” Eggsy appears out of nowhere to stand next to Harry. “My little sister’s doing a project on the systems of the body for extra credit…was freaking out about it a bit.”

“You’re a good big brother,” Harry says, smiling down at Eggsy and forgetting about everyone else for a moment.

Eggsy turns back to Victor. “So…I take it you’re a donor, then?”

“My bank is. I’m a vice president at London Financial,” Victor says proudly.

Eggsy looks from Harry to Victor for a moment. “Let me guess,” he says suddenly. “You broke up with Harry, right?”

“Eggsy,” Harry begins, but Eggsy nudges him.

“That would be correct,” Victor says slowly, obviously confused by the question. 

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have any of MY money in London Financial, then,” Eggsy continues. “Because obviously you have no idea of what’s valuable and what isn’t. You let Harry go, and he’s priceless.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. “Come on, Harry. You promised me a dance and I like this song.” Eggsy sweeps him out onto the dance floor without another word.

 

“Do you need anything downstairs, darling, or shall we just go up?” Harry asks as they enter the house at midnight. He’s exhausted from the party, and quite ready to get into his pajamas and cuddle with his boyfriend. He’s not used to large social events such as these, and they make him uncomfortable. He’ll do anything for Eggsy, of course, but he’s glad they haven’t done it often. And Eggsy had plastered himself to Harry’s side from the end of their dance until they’d walked out the door, which had most definitely helped. Harry was still feeling a bit out of sorts after running into Victor, but Eggsy’s presence, as usual, helped to ground him a bit.

“Let’s go up.” Eggsy heads up without waiting for Harry, who shrugs and checks the locks before going upstairs.

As soon as he reaches the upstairs hallway he’s pinned against the wall face-first. “What…”

“Told you I wanted to press you against the wall and wreck you.” Harry feels Eggsy’s erection against his backside. “Still interested?”

“Yes,” Harry pants.

“You look so fucking perfect, Harry…everyone there was looking at you.”

“I highly doubt that, Eggsy.”

“Oh, they were.” Eggsy takes Harry by the hand and almost drags him into the bedroom. “I know, because I was watching. But everyone in that room knew you were mine. You’re mine, right, Harry?”

“Of course I am,” Harry manages. He’s incredibly turned on by this possessive side of Eggsy.

Eggsy presses him against the closed bedroom door and kisses him. “Get undressed and make it quick…get that nice suit of yours up on a hanger. Because by the time I’m done with you, you won’t have the energy to do it…you’ll be too worn out from screaming my name and God’s.”

He’s not wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Harry frowns as his desk phone rings at half-nine on Monday morning. He doesn’t get many calls; Andrew usually manages to field them all. “Yes, Andrew?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Hart, but there’s a call for you. A Mr. Wright?”

Harry frowns some more. “I’ll take it. Thank you, Andrew.” He stares at the blinking light on his phone for a moment. It’s been a fortnight since the charity dinner and Victor had all but slipped his mind. He took exactly three deep breaths and picked up the phone. “Harry Hart.”

“Harry! How are you?”

“Good, Victor, and you?”

“Doing well, thanks. I did expect to hear from you, however…I thought we were going to have lunch.”

“Yes, I do apologize…things have been quite busy around here.”

“Well, that’s good, I suppose, although I am a bit hurt that you forgot about me.” Harry could almost hear the pout. Some things never changed. And Merlin called HIM the peacock.

“If you…if you still wish to have lunch, I have time on Wednesday.” A little voice in Harry’s head tells him this probably isn’t a good idea, but he wants to be the bigger man. A man who isn’t going to let something like a horrible breakup get in the way of a simple lunch between two adults. Especially if Victor really is going to order some suits. If he tells a few people at the office where he’s getting his suits made, it could drum up a lot of business for Kingsman.

“Wednesday is perfect. Esme’s is still open…we could go there for old time’s sake.”

“I haven’t been there since…in ages,” Harry admits. It was once their favorite haunt, and he’d avoided it like the plague ever since. “I do miss their chicken salad.”

“Excellent. I’ll call and get us a table for…twelve-fifteen?”

“That should be fine. I’ll see you then.” Harry terminates the call and frowns again.

 

He’s finishing up the dinner dishes that evening when his phone rings. “Hello, darling Eggsy.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not Eggsy. I am Mr. Unwin, secretary for a VERY important young lady.”

Harry blinks for a moment but decides to play along. “Well, how may I help you, Mr. Unwin?”

“Please hold for the lady in question.”

There’s a bit of a scuffle on the other end of the line and then Harry hears, “Harry?”

“Daisy.” Harry cannot keep from smiling. He’s spent quite a lot of time with Eggsy’s little sister and he absolutely adores her. “I mean, Miss Baker.”

“You don’t have to call me that…Eggsy was being silly.”

“He is silly quite often. How are you, dear girl?”

“Good. I was first in spelling today, and I got a gold star on my book report.”

“That’s my girl. I told you “My Father’s Dragon” was a good book.”

“Did you really read it when you were a little boy, Harry?”

“I most certainly did. I still dream about braiding a lion’s mane.”

“Harry!” Daisy shrieked with a delightful laugh. Harry can hear Eggsy’s deep chuckle in the background, and then a few whispers. “Oh, right. Harry, Saturday is my birthday.”

“Is it?” Harry asks, although he knows full well that it is. He already has her gift wrapped and sitting on the kitchen counter.

“It is. Eggsy and Mummy are taking me out for lunch and ice cream after, and I want you to come.”

Harry swallows hard. “Well, my dear, that is a very kind offer, but birthdays are for family.”

“You ARE family, silly Harry. You’re Eggsy’s boyfriend. You’re family.”

Harry clears his throat a few times. “Well, then, Miss Baker, I would be deeply honored to attend your birthday luncheon.”

She giggles again. “Okay, Eggsy will tell you all about it. See you Saturday, Harry!”

There’s another scuffle and then Eggsy says, “Hey, listen, Harry, I’m over at Mum’s for a bit…be leaving in about twenty minutes. Can I call you again when I get home?”

“Of course, my boy. Be careful going home.”

“I will. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry says. As he hangs up he hears Daisy say in the background. “You said you LOVE him!” followed by shrieking laughter. Harry puts his phone down, shaking his head and smiling. 

He’s curled up on his favorite chair in the living room reading a book when Eggsy calls back at almost nine o’clock. “Sorry it’s so late, Harry.”

“Please don’t apologize, darling. You were with your family. I understand completely.” He does, although he’s a bit jealous. He never had that kind of close relationship with his own family, except for the great-aunt who left him the paintings on his walls. “Speaking of family…did Daisy mean it? She really wants me there on Saturday?”

“Yes, Harry, she does.” Eggsy’s tone is soft and tender. “And it was all her idea. I had nothing to do with it. We were talking about Saturday, and she asked if I was going to pick you up. When I said that I hadn’t mentioned anything to you, she immediately ordered me to call her.”

“She is a lovely child,” Harry says, blushing slightly.

“She’s pretty great,” Eggsy agrees. “And so are you.”

“Eggsy.”

“You are. And she does think of you as family. Mum, too. She, uh…” Eggsy chuckles a bit and sounds uncomfortable. “She keeps asking when you’re gonna make an honest man outta me.”

“Oh.” Harry blushes again. “Well…did you tell her that even I do not have powers strong enough to make an honest man out of you?”

“Harry Hart…are you saying I’m not a decent honest man?”

“Decent, yes. Honest…perhaps.”

“I honestly wish I was there right now to do some quite indecent things to you.”

“I do as well, my boy.” Harry shivers. Eggsy laughs, a deep and sexy sound. Since things are going so well, Harry decides to take a chance. “So, I was looking around the kitchen this evening…I’m considering making some changes, perhaps improving it a bit. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Me? Well, I think your place is perfect just as it is. Don’t need to do too many improvements, since it’s just you stumbling around in there. I like your house a lot…it’s just right for a man living by himself.”

“Right,” Harry says with a sigh. “Although there’s more room than you think.”

“It’s just right for you, Harry. But it’s your place…if you want to change it, change it.”

“It was just an idea,” Harry says vaguely. He sighs. “So. How was your day, darling?”

“The usual…vomit, blood and whining. I cannot WAIT to see you on Wednesday night, Harry. I’m gagging to have my arms around you.”

Harry relaxes a bit. “I am counting the hours myself.”

 

Harry knocks on Merlin’s door at 11:50 Wednesday morning. “Merlin, I’m stepping out for lunch. I’ll be back at half-one by the latest.”

“Oh really?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “Your house or Eggsy’s flat?”

“Merlin.” Harry actually blushes. “You know he doesn’t leave for lunch. I’m meeting Victor.”

Merlin almost knocks over his tea. “You’re WHAT?”

“I’m meeting Victor Wright for lunch,” Harry says calmly, although he’s a bit concerned. Merlin’s left eye only twitches when he’s trying to suppress his anger, and it’s currently moving like a disco dancer.

“This is a joke, correct? You’re trying to play a joke on me.”

“No,” Harry says, giving him a strange look. “I have to go, I’ll be late.”

“Harry, why in the bloody hell would ye be having lunch with Victor Wright? The man is a walking dildo.”

“Hamish.”

“He broke your heart, Harry, or don’t ye remember? I DO remember, because I was there to help ye pick up the pieces. Christ, ye were so broken.”

“I was an immature idiot.”

“Ye were in your forties, Harry, hardly immature.”

“It’s a business lunch. He’s considering getting a few suits made and…”

“Ye could meet here to discuss that, Harry. What does Eggsy think about all this?”

“Eggsy?” Harry blinks at him. “What does he have to do with it?”

“Ye are having lunch with your ex-boyfriend, Harry…don’t you think the current boyfriend deserves to know?”

“I’m not hiding it from him. I’m sure it would have come up tonight when we’re together. It’s business,” Harry insists.

“Whatever.” Merlin shakes his head. “Enjoy your lunch.” He looks back down at the computer.

Harry closes his door and walks away, wondering why Merlin’s so angry. It’s not as if it’s a date.

 

“Harry. So good to see you.” Victor is already seated when Harry arrives at the restaurant, and he stands to shake Harry’s hand. “I got our old table!”

“I see,” Harry says faintly, sitting down.

“I also ordered you a martini. Edward is still the bartender here, can you believe it?” Victor flips his napkin onto his lap. “All these years later.”

“I don’t drink during the workday, Victor.” 

“Oh, come on, Harry. Just one. For old time’s sake.” Victor holds up his glass. 

“Very well,” Harry sighs. “Just one.” He picks up his glass and touches it to Victor’s.

“I took the liberty of ordering for you,” Victor says. “You mentioned the chicken salad.”

“Very kind. Thank you.”

“And it’s on me, of course. Business expense,” Victor says with a grin. He leans back in his chair and just looks at Harry. He’s wearing a dark blue suit which makes him look tall and powerful. He almost slouches in the chair as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. “So…how’ve you been.”

“Well, thank you. And yourself?”

“Doing well…closed a few important deals last week.”

“Congratulations.”

“And how about you, Harry? How’s the tailor business?”

“We’re staying above water,” Harry says vaguely. As always, Victor makes his work sound almost trivial, as if it’s not a real job. “Business is steady.”

“That’s wonderful. And your little doctor?”

“He’s not my little anything,” Harry snaps. “Dr. Unwin is doing quite well. I’ll tell him you asked about him.”

“So defensive,” Victor says in a mocking tone. “Harry, just relax. You never acted this way before.”

“I never had a meal with you as my ex before.”

“Well, let’s forget about all that,” Victor says. “We’re just two old friends reconnecting after a decade apart. I promise not to poke fun at your boy…man.” Victor corrects himself but it’s obvious the comment was intentional. “You don’t get all defensive on me.”

“Fair enough,” Harry says. “How is your family?”

“Quite well, thank you,” Victor replies, and goes on to speak at length about his sister and her law practice. Harry takes the opportunity to study him and think about what he’d seen in Victor in the first place. He’s handsome…devilishly handsome. He’s intelligent and charming, and he seems to get whatever he wants at the snap of his fingers. Although he asks Harry questions about himself and his life, he never really seems to pay attention, glancing around the room as Harry talks.

“So,” Harry says after a pause. “You mentioned suits.”

“Yes. Your work was always impeccable, Harry. Your lover’s suit was absolutely stunning at the dinner.” Harry wants to wrinkle his nose. He’s always hated the term ‘lover,’ feeling that it sounds illicit and dirty. 

“Thank you. I worked hard on it. Then again…I have quite the model in Eggsy.”

“That you do. He is quite handsome. I tip my hat to you, Harry…snagging someone like that.”

“I’m quite surprised myself that he’s willing to be tied down to an old man like me.”

“Well, just be prepared for the day when he sits back and realizes how different the two of you are.” Harry reels back in surprise. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Harry, I’m trying to warn you. Men of our age…we’re smart enough to know the score. He can’t get anything from you, of course…it’s not like a tailor is a hot commodity. But he will more than likely take whatever he can get from you and then move on to brighter pastures. It’s not like you have the energy to keep up with him. No offense meant, of course.”

“None taken,” Harry lies. “You sound as if you’re speaking from experience.”

“I sampled the wares of men younger than I for a bit,” Victor says. “I learned my lesson.”

“Well, I appreciate you looking out for me, but it is quite unnecessary. Eggsy and I are approaching our one-year anniversary.”

“Congratulations. But it’s only a year.” Victor motions for the check. 

“So when would you like to come in and look at fabric…get measured?” Harry changes the subject.

“You wish to take my measurements, Harry?” The words are low, the tone sultry. Eggsy’s said something similar in the past and sounded ten times sexier than the man across the table. 

“I will have to, if we want the suit to fit properly,” Harry reminds him.

“How about Saturday? I’m free all day.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t work Saturdays,” Harry tells him. “I’m also busy…it’s Eggsy’s sister’s birthday and the family is going out to celebrate.”

“So domestic of you,” Victor drawls. “I thought you disliked children.”

“Daisy is special and I am quite fond of her.”

“Well…your young doctor has bewitched you, hasn’t he?” Victor shakes his head. “Friday should be fine.”

“The shop is open until six.”

“How is half-four?”

“I’ll make sure to get you on the books,” Harry promises. “I do need to get back.”

“You’re the owner, Harry. Certainly you make your own hours.”

“I do. And they are nine to six, Monday through Friday, with an hour for lunch,” Harry says primly. “Thank you for the meal, Victor. It was delicious.”

“I do hope we can do this again, Harry.” Victor holds his hand after he shakes it. “I’ve missed you. Missed talking with you.”

“I shall see you Friday.” Harry hurries out of the restaurant.

 

When Harry arrives home at half-six that evening, Eggsy is already in the kitchen. “Hello, darling!” Harry says in surprise, giving him a thorough kiss. “How lovely to see you.”

“You know I was coming, Harry,” Eggsy says, although he welcomes the kiss and gives an equally thorough kiss in return. 

“You’re not always here when I get home, however. That is a wonderful surprise.”

“My last appointment cancelled, so I was able to get out earlier. I know you usually whip something up for dinner on Wednesdays, Harry, but what would you say to some takeaway?”

“That sounds perfect. I had a very big lunch, so I don’t need much.” Harry points to a drawer. “You know where the menus are.”

“Big lunch? What…did Merlin try to cook again and bring in the disastrous results?” Eggsy asks with a grin. 

“No. I had a lunch meeting…possible client.”

“Oooh. My sexy man having business meetings over lunch. Bet he took one look at you and said YES. I want to look like THAT…like sin in a bespoke suit.” Eggsy reaches around to grab Harry’s arse with both hands.

“I appreciate the compliment.” Harry nips at Eggsy’s neck and earns a growl in return. “But I highly doubt that’s what he thought.”

“He might not have SAID it, but I bet he was thinking it,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“If he was thinking it he definitely would have said it, knowing him,” Harry replies without thinking. The grin slowly falls from Eggsy’s face. “So…how about Thai?”

“Harry, what did you mean by that? Who’s this new client?”

“Victor.” Eggsy looks lost. “Victor Wright. My…”

“Your ex?” Eggsy now looks shocked. Harry nods. “You had lunch. With your ex.”

“A business lunch. He paid,” Harry says quickly. “Billing it to the bank.”

“Your ex-boyfriend took you out to lunch?”

“A business lunch,” Harry repeats weakly, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to catch on to that point.

“You didn’t mention it to me,” Eggsy says, going over to the drawer and fussing with the menus.

“I don’t tell you everything about my work, darling, just like you don’t mention every case and every patient to me.”

“None of my ex-boyfriends come to my practice,” Eggsy retorts.

Harry briefly feels a thrill of jealous annoyance at the idea of Eggsy having anyone but him. “It was for work. That’s all he’s interested in. We caught up a bit and then made an appointment for him to come in on Friday to get measurements done.” He wraps himself around Eggsy. “He asked after you.”

“How nice,” Eggsy mutters. “You’re going to do his measurements?”

“Yes. It’s my job, dearest.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. “You gonna have him strip down?” His nimble fingers undo Harry’s tie.

“To his vest and pants.”

“You gonna…run your hands over his body?” Eggsy unbuttons Harry’s shirt, opening it but not removing the tie, the shirt, or the jacket.

“I will run a measuring tape over his body. That’s it,” Harry murmurs, suddenly incredibly aroused.  
“You gonna…take his inseam?” His knee runs up the inside of Harry’s leg. “Measure his rise?” A hand slides down to cup Harry’s hardening prick.

Harry moans. “Not the way I measure yours.”

“Good.” Eggsy turns back around to face the counter. “Now…as you said, Thai sounds good.”

“You little tease,” Harry growls, nipping at Eggsy’s ear.

“Go change clothes. I’ll order for us.”

“I do love you.” Harry pulls Eggsy back against his body. 

“Especially my rise?” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and places it over his own hard cock.

“Especially your rise,” Harry agrees. “But I may have to take its measurement again later, just to make sure my numbers are correct.”

“Gotta confirm those numbers,” Eggsy says with a nod, turning his head to give Harry a kiss. “Go change, love.”

“Brat.” But Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose and goes off to change.

As he changes into something more casual he looks around the bedroom, trying to see it through Eggsy’s eyes. Of course he wouldn’t want to move in with Harry. Eggsy’s place is bright and modern and perfect for a man in his thirties. Harry sighs wistfully and studies everything on his way back downstairs, trying to imagine little touches of Eggsy here and there.

Of course the one thing that could make Harry’s house look absolutely beautiful is Eggsy himself. Even leaning against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone, he is stunning. Eggsy looks up to find Harry standing in the doorway and staring at him. “Something wrong?”

“No. I just…you look so good in my kitchen,” Harry says lamely.

Eggsy snorts. “You’re a bit biased, Harry.”

“Did you ever think of getting a house like this?”

“Are you kidding? Council boys like me don’t live in homes like this.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “You’re…”

“A doctor. I know. But I still see myself as that boy from the estates. This is too good for the likes of me. But just right for the likes of you.” Eggsy saunters over to kiss him. “C’mon. Let’s snog on the sofa until our food gets here.”


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Harry is going back and forth between fabric catalogues and searching Pinterest for interesting recipes to try on Eggsy when Merlin bursts into his office. “Happy Friday, Hamish. Tea?” Harry asks pleasantly, knowing full well it will only serve to irritate his best friend.

“No, I don’t want your bloody tea. I want to know what drugs you’re currently on.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry pours Merlin a cup of tea anyway. “Do sit down and quit looming over me like the Angel of Death.”

“Maybe a visit from the Angel of Death is just what ye need.” Merlin sits down and stirs milk into his tea without seeming to notice it.

“It’s not even nine o’clock. It usually takes a bit longer for you to work yourself into a strop,” Harry points out. 

“I’m nae worked…” Merlin takes a shuddering breath. “Harry, how long have I known ye?”

“Decades, although it feels like millennia,” Harry says dryly.

“That’s because you’re older than dirt,” Merlin retorts just as dryly. “Decades, yes. I like to think that I know ye better than anyone else in your life…except in the biblical sense.”

“Hamish…are you saying you’re interested in knowing me…in the biblical sense?” Harry teases.

“God, no.” Merlin actually shudders and Harry is ever so slightly insulted. “I don’t need those nightmares.”

“As you were saying…”

“I was going over the book for today, and I see ye have an appointment this afternoon.”

“I have more than one appointment this afternoon.”

Merlin pinches the bridge of his nose. Harry smiles politely. “Ye have an appointment at half-four with Victor Wright.”

“That is correct.” Harry places his cup in its saucer.

“Why?”

“Because he is in the market for a bespoke suit and we provide that particular service.”

“Harry, we both know that isn’t the ‘particular service’ he’s interested in.”

“Do we?”

“You bloody idiot, why are you wasting your time on him?” Merlin almost yells. “We have two other very capable tailors, Michael and James. Either of them could…”

“Merlin, this is work,” Harry says firmly. “Nothing more. Victor hasn’t said or done anything inappropriate. Even asked about Eggsy.”

“Everything that man does is inappropriate. Ye were always just too fucking stupid to see it!” Harry draws back a bit, hurt more than he’d thought possible. “Christ. I’m sorry, Harry. So sorry.” Merlin looks properly ashamed. “I know there has been a LOT of water under the bridge since ye saw him last. As ye said the other day, ye were younger then, and a bit immature when it came to relationships. I know he was your one true love, or so ye thought. And because of that, ye were so broken when he left ye. I’m just afraid…”

“You’re not thinking I would leave Eggsy for him?”

“Nae, I am not thinking that,” Merlin says, and Harry can tell he’s speaking the truth. “But I’m worried he will make you rethink a few things. He speaks with a forked-tongue, Harry, he always has. He cannae be any sort of a good influence on ye. I’m afraid he will make you hurt again. Just because he can.”

“I assure you, Hamish, that I see him as nothing more than a customer,” Harry says quietly. “The only thing he’ll get from me is a well-made suit…and a tiny peek into what he could have had.”

“I only yell because I care.” Merlin reaches out and briefly touches Harry’s arm. 

“Jesus, Hamish, you must care a great deal. You’re always yelling at me.”

“Oh do fuck off and quit surfing the internet. I need that purchase order by noon.” Merlin strides out of the office without another word. 

 

Merlin is a complete ogre the rest of the day, and it’s no surprise to Harry that he plants himself behind the front counter and refuses to budge at 4:15. “I thought you hated working in the shop, Hamish. It forces you to be nice, you said, and you don’t like being forced to do things.”

“I am always nice…to those who deserve it.”

Harry sighs. “I’m going to make sure fitting room four is prepared. Don’t kill him.”

“I make no promises.” Merlin moves a pair of fabric shears so they’re within easy reach. 

When Harry returns to the front at 4:25, Victor is inspecting a display of silk ties. Andrew looks uncomfortable. Merlin looks murderous. “Good afternoon, Victor,” Harry says calmly. “Early as always.”

“I’m sure you still haven’t learned that particular talent,” Victor says with a smile. He looks stunning in a light grey suit with deep green pinstripes. 

“No, I’m afraid not. Thankfully Dr. Unwin is quite forgiving regarding my lack of punctuality.” Harry steps aside and motions behind him. “Do come to the fitting room. I know your time is valuable.”

“I’ve cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, Harry. I’m all yours.” He strides by Harry and enters the fitting room.

Merlin snorts. “Don’t,” Harry snaps.

“The alarm button is under the table by the window,” Merlin reminds him. “We put those there for a reason.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary,” Harry says, rolling his eyes as he goes to the fitting room. 

When he gets inside and closes the door he sees Victor stepping out of his shoes and slipping out of his jacket at the same time. “I figured I’d get things started,” he says. “I do remember how efficient you are in these rooms.”

“I take pride in my work.”

“You were always the consummate professional,” Victor says. “I admire that about you.”

Harry knows that’s true, if nothing else. Victor valued a good work ethic, and Harry definitely had one. It’s something Harry admires about Eggsy as well. “Thank you.” Harry goes to a chest of drawers and pulls out a tablet, a pencil and measuring tape.

“I’m surprised Hamish doesn’t have you using some sort of fancy gadget to record measurements.” Victor hangs up his waistcoat and jacket and undoes his tie.

Harry remembers loving the way Victor’s beautiful body would come into view when he undressed. Now he simply busies himself with his instruments. “He’s tried. I suppose I’m quite old-fashioned. I prefer pencil and paper.”

“Nothing wrong with old-fashioned.”

“You didn’t used to think so.”

“I used to be quite stupid,” Victor remarks, and Harry’s surprised. He undoes his shirt and hangs it up as well, and then goes for his belt. “So, Harry, how do you want me?”

“Pants and vest, of course,” Harry says brusquely. “Up on the box, standing as straight as possible.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.”

It definitely sounds better when Eggsy says it.

Harry begins at the top and starts taking measurements, moving quickly and efficiently. “Hold out your arms,” he says at one point.

“Christ, Harry, you’re making me feel like part of the furniture,” Victor jokes. Harry gives him a small smile.

“Just doing my job.”

“Is this how you measure your lover?”

“He’s my boyfriend, and how I measure him is none of your concern.”

“A bit cold, Harry.”

Harry sighs and puts the pad and pencil in his pocket. “Victor, I’m not quite sure what you expect. We were in a relationship a long time ago. You left me for someone else.”

“No, I did not.”

“You’re right, you didn’t. You left me because I bored you, and you were LOOKING at someone else. I’ll give you that…you never cheated on me.”

“No, I never did. I cared too much for that.” Harry snorts. “I did,” Victor insists.

“Victor, you only cared about yourself. You tried, I suppose, but you couldn’t quite grasp the idea of putting someone else first. I wasn’t smart enough, I didn’t have a good enough job, I wasn’t handsome enough, I wasn’t interesting enough. Trust me…I remember every word you said.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor says, and that’s enough for Harry to stop short.

“Those are two words you DIDN’T say. I still appreciate them, even now, so thank you.”

“I made a mistake,” Victor continues, and Harry blinks hard. Also words he’s never heard from Victor. “I was young and stupid. I thought I wanted flash and excitement, and now I know I was wrong. You are handsome and responsible and a very good person. I haven’t found anyone like that since I let you go.”

“I’m sorry to hear it. Perhaps now you will look a little differently when searching for a mate.” Harry quickly wraps the tape around Victor’s waist and jots down the measurements. He then kneels in front of him to measure his legs. 

“I don’t want to look for a mate.” A hand touches his hair and Harry slowly looks up. “I think I let my perfect mate go.”

“No.” Harry continues to measure, making sure to barely touch Victor’s body as he takes the inseam and rise measurements. “You let me go, true, but I am far from your perfect mate.”

“Harry, I realize I made a momentous error in letting you go. But I believe YOU’RE making a momentous error believing that boy, that young doctor, can be anything close to what you need. You and I are from the same generation. We’re so much alike…and I think we could really…”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Victor, but I must. You are quite wrong in everything you’re saying. Yes, we’re in the same generation, but that is our only similarity. Eggsy is EVERYTHING I need. He is warm and brilliant and funny and gorgeous and I thank God every day that Eggsy allows me to call him mine. He is the reason I am happy to open my eyes each morning, and on the days I open them and he’s the first thing I see? Those are the happiest days of all.” Harry puts the tape, pencil and pad away and turns to smile at Victor. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Victor, but I’m not available. Even if I was, I’d say no…because you’re a heartless selfish prick. But that is a moot point, now, isn’t it?” He retrieves Victor’s clothing and hands it to him. “I understand if you don’t wish to continue with the suit.”

“I do,” Victor says quietly, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology. Why don’t you get dressed and meet me out front? We’ll have tea and I’ll bring the fabric books out.”

“Very well.”

Harry heads back to his office and closes the door. He leans against it and lets his head fall back. He’s imagined this moment for years but always figured he’d fall apart halfway through, find a way for Victor to hurt him yet again. But he’d stood firm, saying no and putting Victor in his place. He smiles a bit. Even like this, even while alone, Eggsy’s given him the courage to move outside his comfort zone.

He finally gets himself together and finds the large volumes of fabric samples before returning to the front room. He almost drops the tomes onto his foot when he sees Victor speaking with Eggsy by the front door. Neither looks happy, but they don’t look like they want to kill one another. Merlin, however, is still behind the counter with his shears, hazel eyes never leaving the pair by the door. 

“Eggsy!” Harry says, pasting on a smile. “What a lovely surprise. I didn’t expect to see you until later this evening.”

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy steps around Victor and walks over to give Harry a brief kiss. “I’m sorry to interrupt you at work…might I have a word?”

“Of course.” Harry is immediately concerned. “Victor, would you mind?”

“Absolutely not, Harry. I told you I cleared my schedule for you this afternoon.” He gives Harry a wink and comes over to take the fabric books. “I’ll start flipping through these.”

“Andrew, if you could bring tea for Mr. Wright.” Harry leads Eggsy into the closest fitting room and closes the door. “Are you all right, darling?” He puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “You’re out of work early.”

“Didn’t have any late appointments and I managed to sneak out. I’m fine. I was just, uh, wondering if you’d care if I cancelled our plans tonight.”

“That depends on the reason for cancelling,” Harry says lightly and Eggsy frowns. “I’m just teasing, Eggsy. Of course I don’t mind, although I’ll miss the time with you.”

“Roxy called me…Dr. Morton? She has tonight free and asked if I wanted to go for a drink. Her schedule is so insane but she swears she won’t get called in on emergency tonight.”

“Of course you should go!” Harry says immediately. “I’m glad you two can finally have some time to reconnect. I think it’s wonderful.”

“Good,” Eggsy says, looking relieved. “Everything all right, Harry?”

“Of course,” Harry replies. “Especially now that I’ve seen you.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands. “I love you so much, Dr. Unwin.”

“Not half as much as I love you, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says hoarsely. His eyes look incredibly sad. 

“Eggsy?”

“I have to go…I want to run home and change before I meet Roxy.” He stands on tiptoe to give Harry a fast kiss.

Harry opens the door and leads him back out into the front room. “Please give your friend my regards and have a lovely time.”

“I will. I’ll probably be home late…when Roxy and I get going it’s hard to stop us. I’ll just meet you at the restaurant at half-eleven tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there,” Harry promises.

“See you later, Merlin…good to see you, Andrew,” Eggsy calls out. He looks over at where Victor is flipping through fabric swatches. “Mr. Wright.”

“Dr. Unwin,” Victor says politely.

Harry watches Eggsy go out the door. “I’m so sorry for the interruption,” Harry says, sitting down across from Victor. “Has anything caught your fancy?”

“Yes,” Victor says, looking into Harry’s eyes. He actually blushes. “Sounds like you’re free this evening.”

“Eggsy has recently reconnected with an old friend and this is their first opportunity to get together.” Harry flips through the book. “I saw this navy blue with a light pink pinstripe. I think it would…”

“Old flame?”

“I didn’t ask but I doubt it…although he has dated women in the past.” He points to the fabric. “What do you think?”

“I think he’s looking for a newer model.”

“I would appreciate it if you kept out of my personal life, Victor,” Harry snaps. “We are here as tailor and client, nothing more.”

“Just looking out for you, Harry.”

“All I need you to look at is the bloody fabric,” Harry all but snarls.

“Okay, okay.” Victor holds up his hands. “Truce.”

 

Harry absolutely doesn’t lay awake until into the wee hours of the morning thinking about Roxy and Eggsy.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

When Harry arrives at the restaurant the next day, Eggsy and his family are already seated at a table. “Do forgive me for being late.” Harry smiles at Daisy. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Is that for me?” Her eyes grow wide as she stares at the rather large box Harry is carrying.

“Perhaps.” He turns to her mother. “Hello, Michelle. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course…she was pretty insistent.” Michelle gives him a polite smile and plays with her silverware. There is still a bit of awkwardness between them even after all this time; it’s been quite hard for her to accept the fact that her son’s boyfriend is even older than she is. 

“Hello, darling,” Harry says softly, looking at Eggsy. He looks so handsome in his blue jumper. Harry wants to snog him senseless but settles for taking his hand and squeezing it. He knows Michelle frowns on them displaying their affection in public, and he wants to do everything he can to please her…short of letting Eggsy go.

“Hi, Harry.” Eggsy smiles briefly and looks down at his menu. Harry frowns as he sits down. Has he done something wrong? He’s no later than usual, and he’d obeyed Eggsy’s request to dress casually instead of in a suit. Today he’s wearing charcoal grey slacks, a white button-down, and a black cardigan. Casual, at least for Harry.

“I’m getting fish and chips,” Daisy informs him. “Mum said I could.”

“Well, that sounds delicious,” Harry says. He opens the menu and quickly finds something, ordering a salad when the waiter comes.

“A salad?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise.

“I’m watching my girlish figure. And I know a doctor who is prone to lecturing me about my diet.”

“Not everyone can burn off calories the way you do, babe,” Michelle tells Eggsy. “Once you get over a certain age it’s harder to take it off. Ain’t that right, Harry?”

“Sadly, I must agree,” Harry says with a sigh. “But my real reason is that I plan on spoiling myself at the ice cream shop and want to save room.”

“I love ice cream,” Daisy says. “I can’t wait.”

“I love ice cream as well,” Harry says. He turns to Michelle. “How are things going with your classes, Michelle?”

“Well, I think, although I’m a bit worried about the new class I’m starting in a few weeks.”

“I don’t know why, Mum. You’re brilliant.” Eggsy leans over to kiss her cheek and Harry smiles fondly at the warm gesture. One of his favorite things about Eggsy is the way he cares for his family. He loves his girls more than anything in the world and he’s willing to sacrifice anything for them. His time. His money. Anything. Harry begins to think about what would happen if Eggsy moved in. He wonders if Michelle would be willing to allow Daisy to sleep over. They could rearrange things in the sewing room. He could put in some shelving to store his equipment so she’d have room in the closet and in the drawers. He could keep some of his items in the basement so they could put a little bed in. He smiles at the thought of waking up on a Saturday morning with Daisy down the hall…going downstairs and making her pancakes for breakfast. Going for walks in the park very first thing, or visiting a museum. “What’s making you smile like that?” Eggsy asks, snapping Harry from his reverie.

“Was I smiling?” Harry asks. “I was just…thinking about something.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face falls and Harry’s immediately contrite.

“I’m sorry, darling, I…”

“No need to apologize. Nothing wrong with thinking of something and smiling.” Eggsy’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes and Harry begins to panic a bit. Eggsy seems distant, his eyes occasionally searching Harry’s face and not seeming to like what they see. He focuses on Daisy, which is fine, but Harry still feels that something isn’t right. Michelle and Eggsy begin to playfully argue about how much ice cream they think Daisy can eat, and Harry takes the opportunity to gather his thoughts. Eggsy hadn’t called the night before, which Harry pretty much expected. He appreciated Eggsy respecting the fact that Harry was probably in bed when he got home. But the question lingering in Harry’s mind is if Eggsy ever went home at all. Perhaps he stayed at Roxy’s house, in Roxy’s bed. Perhaps he spent the evening catching up with her, reminiscing about old times, and quickly realized that a future with Harry was most certainly a dead end. Roxy Morton was brilliant, talented, beautiful, and most importantly, young. Everything Harry wasn’t. He takes a deep breath and sits up straighter in his chair. This cannot go on. He needs to speak with Eggsy that evening, come to a decision about things. He’d allowed things with Victor to drag on so far that his heart was completely fragile and needed only the whisper of a goodbye to shatter it all those years ago. He will not let that happen again.

“Wow, Harry, look!” Daisy is saying as their food arrives. “Look at all the chips.” She looks at her plate, and then at Harry’s salad. “Maybe you could share them with me…so I have room for ice cream, too.”

“That isn’t necessary, my dear. It’s your birthday. I’m sure…” Daisy ignores Harry and dumps a handful of chips onto his salad. “Quite thoughtful, Daisy,” Harry murmurs. “You are the sweetest nine-year-old I know.”

“Am I the only nine-year-old you know?”

“Yes,” he answers honestly and the other adults laugh.

Eggsy pulls Harry’s salad over and starts picking out the chips. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “You’re so good with her. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not like it’s difficult. She’s a charming child. I can tell you had a hand in raising her,” Harry says just as quietly, not wanting to insult Michelle. 

“Well, other men I dated…they weren’t so willing to accept her. And you never questioned it.”

“I never would. She’s part of your life…an important part.” Harry stares at him in surprise. 

“You don’t like children.”

Harry’s even more surprised. “I’m not very comfortable around them, because I’m not around them much at all. Your sister is the only child I’ve spent any sort of time with.”

“You never wanted kids.”

“That’s true,” Harry admits. “But…”

“Well, like I said, I appreciate you putting up with all this.”

“My dear Eggsy…I have never felt like I’m ‘putting up’ with anything when it comes to your family.” Harry is thoroughly confused. “If something bothered me, please rest assured I would tell you.”

Eggsy simply nods and adds the raspberry vinaigrette to Harry’s salad without asking. Harry smiles his thanks.

Yes, they will need to have a talk.

After everyone finishes their meal Harry looks at Michelle. “Would it be all right for me to give Daisy her gift now?”

“Of course,” Michelle says. “As long as she remembers that it was not a requirement for you to give her a gift, and she needs to say thank you.”

“I will,” Daisy promises.

Harry takes a deep breath and picks the box up from the floor. “Happy birthday, Daisy.”

“Thank you, Harry.” She carefully unwraps the paper and opens the box inside. “It’s…is that a chicken?” Daisy pulls out a stuffed chicken, her mouth falling open. It’s about three-quarters of a meter tall, with fluffy white fur and thick yellow legs. “And he’s wearing…doctor scrubs?”

“Look at his name,” Harry says, pointing to the ID tag hanging from the shirt.

“Dr. Eggsy…because he’s a chicken! Egg-sy!” Daisy almost falls off her chair laughing.

“I know you are getting too old for dolls, but I thought you wouldn’t mind something like this. He has other clothing as well.” Harry blushes a bit, worrying that she’ll think the gift far too juvenile. He really wasn’t sure what nine-year-old girls liked.

The chicken wears a set of blue medical scrubs with a tiny name tag and a stethoscope. In the box is also a pair of jeans and a hoodie, made from fabric similar to that of Eggsy’s favorite shirt. Daisy digs into the box again and yells with delight at a navy blue pin-striped suit and tie. At the bottom of the box is a green dressing gown and pajamas with puppies on them. 

“Daisy, like I said, I understand if you’re a bit too old for dolls, but I thought this was a way for you to have Eggsy with you all the time, like a photograph of him in your bedroom.”

“It’s perfect. I love it. It’s like Build a Bear but a hundred times better!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry says, trying not to show his relief.

“You must have spent a fortune on all this, Harry,” Michelle says with a sigh. 

“I assure you I did not, Michelle. I only purchased the chicken and the medical accessories.”

“Because you made the rest, didn’t you?” Eggsy asks, a warm look in his eyes. “You made the scrubs, the suit, everything.”

“Well…yes,” Harry admits.

“Even the dressing gown?” Michelle gasps, and Harry nods. She grabs it and studies the stitching.

“You made this for me?” Daisy whispers and Harry nods again. “THANK you, Harry!” She slides down from her chair and comes over to hug him. “It’s the best gift ever. Better than Build a Bear, better than anything.”

“You’re…you’re quite welcome, my dear.” He kisses the top of her head.

 

“Tell me you’re joking.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “I’m fairly certain I don’t need to tell you about calories and fat and the metabolism of men over fifty.”

“No, you don’t need to tell me, even though you just did.” Harry looks up at the menu. “I told you I wasn’t eating much at lunch so I would have room for ice cream.”

“But a banana split?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“Eggsy Unwin, he’s a grown man. Leave him alone,” Michelle snaps. “It’s not like he has to worry about the calories.”

“Mum, are you saying my boyfriend’s fit?” Eggsy asks, looking absolutely horrified. Daisy starts to giggle and Harry blushes.

“Yes, I am. Anyone with eyes can see it. Your boyfriend is quite fit.”

“Ice cream is on me,” Harry says faintly. 

“You don’t need to tell me that other people see he’s fit, Mum,” Eggsy grumbles.

“I want a banana split, too,” Daisy announces. “Just like Harry.” She smiles up at him adoringly.

“No, flower. Way too much sugar,” Eggsy says, and her face falls.

“Your brother is right, Daisy, on both accounts,” Harry says. “It is quite a lot of sugar for a little girl as sweet as you are already, and I really don’t need all of the calories. I do hate working out, you see, so if I can avoid it, I do. So if you’d like, we can share the banana split.”

“All right,” Daisy says. “But what’s ON it, exactly?” Harry explains and she says, “Can we get it without the pineapple?”

“Absolutely.” Harry steps up to the counter. “A banana split with two spoons and no pineapple.” He looks at Michelle. “I meant it, Michelle. This treat is on me.”

“Strawberry sundae.”

“Let me guess.” Harry studies Eggsy for a moment. “Hot fudge and caramel sundae with peanuts over chocolate ice cream.”

“You know me too well.” Eggsy looks at Harry, looks down at Daisy, and gives Harry a smacking kiss in front of everyone.

 

Two hours later Harry is sprawled on his living room sofa, unable to make it one step further. “Why did you let me eat that monstrosity?”

“You knew what you were getting into,” Eggsy says with a grin. He kneels in front of Harry and unties his shoes. 

“My slippers…” Harry waves in the general direction of his bedroom.

“You can be in your socks just this once, Harry. The Gentleman’s Guild of London won’t revoke your membership.”

“There is no such thing as a Gentleman’s Guild…but perhaps there should be. I can found the first chapter.”

“You’re sugar drunk,” Eggsy says, laughing. He removes Harry’s shoes and swings his long legs up onto the sofa. “Shall I come back for you later?”

“No. Don’t leave me.” Harry captures Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “Never leave me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. He touches Harry’s cheek and suddenly any sort of sugar high he has comes crashing down. Eggsy looks…scared.

“I had a wonderful time today,” Harry whispers. He sits up and gently tugs Eggsy to sit beside him. “Thank you for sharing your family with me.”

“You’re welcome, but…”

“I don’t have a particularly close family, as you know, and seeing you with your mother and sister…it just makes me warm from the inside out.”

“They’re pretty great,” Eggsy agrees. “And they like you a lot. Even Mum.”

“That is a work in progress,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’ve never really had to impress a mother before.”

“Victor’s mum probably loved you, right?” Eggsy gets up and goes to the liquor cabinet in the corner. He pours himself a drink without offering one to Harry.

“I suppose I’ll never know. She died when he was six.”

“Of COURSE she did. Yet another reason for you to…” Eggsy shakes his head and knocks back his drink.

“Eggsy…”

The glass plunks down on the table. “Look, Harry. Let’s just get this over with, yeah?”

“Get what over with?” Harry stares up at him, perplexed.

“The end. It’s obvious what’s going on here. You take hours…days, probably…to make my sister a ridiculously adorable present. You spoil us all with ice cream. You’re saying goodbye.” Eggsy fidgets nervously, and Harry realizes he’s never seen him this way. Fidgeting OR nervous.

“I’m…I’m what?” Harry slowly stands up. “Is that what you think?”

“Yes, it’s what I think. You’ve been hinting about it for a while now, and then Victor said…”

“WHAT did Victor say?” Harry’s voice is a growl that surprises even him. 

“I hate to say it, but he’s right. Yesterday in the shop he said how surprised he was that you’d be with someone like me, that you’ve always been the one to do the right and proper thing. He said that everyone around you was shocked when you came out years ago.”

“You knew that already.”

“Yeah, but what I didn’t know was how difficult it was for you to do it. But Victor knew. He told me that you always toe the line, never rebel. He said he was pretty shocked when he saw us together, because he never expected you to do that…step outside your class, your age group.”

“Eggsy, I have not ‘stepped outside my class.’ You know I didn’t grow up with a great deal of money.”

“Maybe you didn’t, but you sure as hell didn’t grow up like me. You’re from…you’re posh and well-mannered and you were born into it. You didn’t work your way up to it like I did. You wear your bespoke suits and you behave perfectly no matter what. You live in this sweet little house in a fancy neighborhood…how long before you realize I’m not right for you?”

“Did Victor say all of this?” Harry is absolutely furious.

“Some of it…but like I said. I think he’s right. I mean, you’ve been hinting about it for ages now. Asking me about your house, wanting my opinion. And then you started poking at MY flat, asking me if it’s too big for me, and why haven’t I done anything to make it more like an actual home instead of just a place to keep my stuff.”

“Eggsy, I…” 

“You’re mature and gorgeous and…and…I’m not good enough for you.”

Harry grabs Eggsy by the shoulders and shakes him a bit. “Gary Unwin, stop it this instant. I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you’re not my Eggsy.” Eggsy blinks at him. “My Eggsy is brave and confident, strong in the knowledge of his own brilliance and integrity. It doesn’t matter if you’re 30 or 80…I love you because you’re YOU. I started falling for you the moment you walked into that examining room and I’ve only fallen harder and faster ever since. If I could worship you every day and not make it look ridiculous, I would. You’re on my mind the moment I wake up, and you’re normally the last thing I think of before falling asleep.” Eggsy continues to stare up at him. “Victor Wright is a self-serving pompous twat who cares for one person and one person only…Victor Wright. After we ran into each other at the charity dinner he got it into his head that he was going to win me back…make up for the horrendous mistake he made all those years ago. But it’s far too late for any of that, and I told him so in the fitting room.” Harry slowly releases Eggsy’s arms. “Have I ever told you why he broke up with me?” Eggsy mutely shakes his head. “He broke up with me because he realized he was starting to look elsewhere.”

“Fucking wanker.”

“Quite. He said I was dull…I had no sparkle…I was too content to live my boring little life with my boring little shop and my boring little house.”

“Harry, you’re not dull…or boring…you’re amazing! You’re funny and witty and…”

“Not around him I wasn’t. I followed his lead. He never gave me the chance to be funny or witty or any of the compliments you were just about to give me.” Harry sighs. “Because I could never be myself with him the way I am with you. I couldn’t show any of my insecurities, any of the fears I had about losing him. So I simply existed in his shadow, and I suppose I did seem like quite a dull individual.”

“So he stepped out on you?”

“No, I’ll give him that. He never actually acted upon anything before we broke up.”

“How could anyone not want you?” Eggsy reaches up to cup Harry’s cheek. “I’ve never met anyone like you in my entire life. One minute you’re sweet and a bit bashful…and the next you’re talking about using my dick to take your temperature.”

“That probably isn’t a good idea…since your dick usually causes my temperature to rise,” Harry says with a small grin. “I’m going to castrate Victor with my shears the next time I see him. I’m so sorry he was feeding you that line of rubbish.”

“No, don’t. I should have known better than to believe any of it. He said it was amusing that you liked Daisy, since you abhor children. That’s the word he used. ‘Abhor.’ Pompous arse.”

“Castrating is too good for him,” Harry says savagely. “The only children I spent much time with were his absolute nightmare of a nephew and niece. They cannot hold a candle to Daisy.” Harry takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. “I’m so very sorry my questions made you think I wanted to end our relationship. I assure you it was the furthest thing from my mind. In all actuality…it was the complete opposite. I asked your opinion about my home…and tried to find out how much you liked yours…because I was contemplating…Merlin said I should…” Harry swallows. “I was trying to find a way to ask you to move in with me.”

“What?”

“I know my house is dreadfully old-fashioned, but we could change some things. I love the way your jacket looks on my hook, the way your toothbrush looks in my bath. I love that your biscuits are next to mine in the cupboard, and that I now have a side of the bed that belongs to me. I want all your clothing mixed with mine…want to grocery shop with you for OUR food. And I want to wake up every morning with you starfished all over me.”

“You really want me to live with you?” Eggsy stares up at him in wonder. “Me? I keep such dreadful hours, and I’m quite a slob, and I leave my dirty dishes in the sink.”

“I am fully aware of all those things.”

“My lease runs out at the end of next month,” Eggsy whispers. “I…I want to move in with you. Oh, Harry, I want it so fucking much.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms.

“My darling boy.” Harry pulls him close, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I’ve been agonizing over this for weeks now…I was so afraid that asking you would push you away, that you didn’t want to be tied down to an old man like me.”

“You’re not an old man. You’re perfect. Fit and handsome and MINE.” Eggsy’s lips find Harry’s. “Never been so jealous in my LIFE, Harry. Didn’t want to act like a greedy child, tried to hide it. But every time he looked at you…I wanted to dig out his eyeballs, cut off his hands because he’d touched you.”

“Well…this is a new and violent side of you, my dear,” Harry says mildly. Eggsy snickers. “But if it makes you feel better…I had a very hard time thinking about you with Roxy last night. I was certain you were…that you and she…”

“Harry,” Eggsy says reproachfully. “I would never do that to you. I don’t want anyone that isn’t you.”

“And I don’t want anyone that isn’t you.”

They tumble back onto the sofa, kissing as if their lives depended on it. When they finally come up for air Eggsy says, “I have one request.”

“Name it.”

“I want to be in the shop when that prick comes in for his suit. Not when you do the final fitting, but when he’s coming in for the last time.”

“Eggsy.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t touch him. I’ll just…scare him. Just a little bit.”

Harry sighs. He has to admit he’d like to see what might happen. “All right. But no damage to the shop.”

“No damage to anything but his pride, Harry. Swear down.” Eggsy starts to unbutton Harry’s shirt. “Now…about that temperature of yours…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to Victor, Merlin gives Harry unrequested help, and Eggsy gives Harry a bit of an anatomy lesson.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to read, give kudos and leave comments. I have a feeling these boys will be back again.

SEVEN

 

It’s almost a month later that Victor returns to pick up his suits. Eggsy is leaning against the counter looking absolutely sinful in the first suit Harry made him. His hair is perfectly styled and he looks as if he’d just stepped out of GQ. “So…what’s your price?” Eggsy demands of Merlin. “Name it. We could use your muscles…bet you’re fit under those jumpers.”

“Are you asking to see me naked?” Merlin asks in amusement.

“No. I’m a doctor. Only naked body that interests me is Harry’s,” Eggsy points out. “Well, Harry’s and maybe that Richard Madden. He’s pretty hot.” Harry clears his throat. “Sorry, babe.”

“My fee for helping you move next weekend…I will provide Harry with a list.”

“A list? Jesus.” Eggsy sighs. “Very well.” He turns around. “Oh. Mr. Wright. How nice to see you again.”

“Dr. Unwin…what a surprise to see you still…around,” Victor finishes. “Hello, Harry. Hamish,” he almost snaps.

“Victor, your suits are ready to go.” Harry comes around the counter and retrieves the garment bag from its hook. “I will send you the bill.”

“We could have lunch again…I could pay you then,” Victor suggests, smiling slyly. “Another business lunch.”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but Eggsy says, “Oi. You really are that thick, ain’t ya?” He stands up to his full height, which is almost as tall as Victor. “Listen and listen good. You better just forget about seeing Harry anywhere but in this shop, ya get me? He isn’t available. Not to anyone…definitely not the likes of you. And if I find out you’ve been sniffing around? It ain’t gonna end well for ya, bruv.”

“What is this?” Victor looks amused. “A bit of theatrics? Acting like Harry’s bit o’rough?”

“A bit of the truth. I might be a doctor now, but for years I wasn’t nothin’ but a boy from the estates, working hard to better myself. Better myself I did, but that estate boy is still deep down in there. And he has NO problem kicking your arse.”

“Harry, are you going to allow this pup to threaten me?” Victor demands.

“He ain’t ALLOWING me to do anything, because that’s not how we are.” Eggsy steps back, straightens his tie, and winks at Harry. “We are partners. Equals. We are perfect apart, but together? Priceless. He completes me, and I complete him. I’m not sure HOW you were stupid enough to let him go. They’d have to pry my cold dead hands off of him before I’d let Harry slip away.” Eggsy smiles politely but Harry sees something in his eyes. Harry discreetly takes the pair of shears on the counter and puts them in a drawer. “Thing about being a doctor is that I know a lot of ways a man can die. Do you want to try me?”

“Oh, this is ridiculous,” Victor scoffs, but he actually looks a little scared. Harry knows he should step in, that Eggsy’s being a bit over the top…but he can’t say he honestly cares. There’s also the fact that Jealous Eggsy is very arousing. Harry is thankful for the counter in front of him.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Eggsy turns his back to Victor and leans against the counter again.

Merlin smiles at Victor. “Have a nice day, Mr. Wright.” 

“Harry.” Victor tries one more time.

“As I said, I will send your bill. Thank you for doing business with us, Mr. Wright,” Harry says politely. Victor glares at him and storms out the door.

“I still don’t understand why ye went to lunch with him in the first place, Harry,” Merlin says, shaking his head.

“I was trying to be the bigger man, I suppose,” Harry says with a sigh. “I also figured he might have matured a bit.”

“Pricks like that never do,” Merlin observes.

“And I know for certain you’re the bigger man, Harry,” Eggsy tells him. “That idiot has tiny dick syndrome written all over him.”

“Is that an official medical diagnosis, ‘tiny dick syndrome’?” Merlin asks with a smile.

“It is now. Tell me I’m wrong, Harry.”

“I refuse to acknowledge such a thing,” Harry says primly. Eggsy grins.

“But you’re not telling me I’m wrong.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Harry finally says. 

“I love you, my proper gent.” Eggsy leans across the counter and kisses him.

 

It’s almost frightening how easily Eggsy slips into Harry’s life. They move him in with minimal drama and suddenly Harry’s not alone anymore. He has someone to eat dinner with, although he has to change his dinnertime a bit to sync with Eggsy’s. Someone to dance around the bath with in the mornings. Someone to snuggle with at night in the darkness of his bedroom. There are conflicts; Eggsy wasn’t lying when he called himself a slob. But he does make an effort to do better, and Harry makes an effort to ignore it…most of the time.

The sex, of course, is still spectacular. As fun as it is, Harry always ends up feeling worshipped…adored, and he doesn’t often feel he deserves it. He also doesn’t feel he reciprocates near enough, and decides to do something about it. His boy deserves to feel pampered and loved.

He thinks about it and decides to do some research. Innocent research, just to give him some ideas on how to make Eggsy feel special. It’s not like he’s planning on buying anything. He isn’t.

“Harry.” Merlin enters Harry’s office over lunch one day, completely ignoring the closed door and apparently forgetting how to knock.

“Hamish!” Harry slams his laptop shut. “What can I do for you?” He smiles at his best mate.

Merlin’s eyes narrow. “What are ye doing?”

“Having lunch.”

“There isn’t any food on your desk.”

“I ate already.”

“Again, what are ye doing?”

“None of your business,” Harry says firmly. “Did you need something?”

“Yes.” Merlin leans in and yanks Harry’s laptop away before he can stop him. “I need to know what ye are doing.” Harry buries his face in his hands as Merlin opens the computer. “Harry Hart! Shopping for sex toys at work?”

“I’m on my lunch,” Harry says through his fingers. “And I’m not shopping. I’m just…looking.”

“No one ‘just looks’ at anal plugs, Harry.” Merlin leans on the edge of Harry’s desk. “These are nice, though. Are ye looking to have it in for more than a few minutes? If ye are, dinnae look at any of these.” He moves a chair next to Harry and puts the laptop on the desk. “Ye want something like this. And since ye are obviously quite new to all this, I’d go with something small.”

“Hamish, go away,” Harry moans.

“Look. LOOK, for Christ’s sake.” Merlin elbows him and Harry finally lifts his head to look at a screen full of plugs. “See? I’m thinking ye want something fairly basic. Is this for personal use or to prepare ye for Eggsy? While ye don’t want something TOO big, ye want it fairly close to his size.”

“My God, Hamish. I’m not…it’s not for…I’m not discussing this with you!”

“Actually…let’s go to another site. Ye can use my membership discount. I’m a frequent shopper.” Merlin types something and a new site comes up.

“This is NOT my life,” Harry says, covering his face again.

“Oh, do grow up, Harry. I’ve seen ye shit in the woods…looking at sex toys with ye is nothing.”

“It’s something to me! This is private.” Merlin snorts. “It is!”

“If ye say. This site has a lovely collection of collars,” Merlin says casually and Harry chokes on his own saliva. “I’m sure Eggsy would love to see ye in one…and I know he is definitely the top in your relationship.”

“Hamish!”

“Kidding…about the collar, anyway. Am I correct about him being on top?”

“I am NOT having this conversation with you.”

“Yes, ye are, and it is the best conversation I’ve had in ages.” Harry glances up at Merlin, who looks far too pleased.

“You’re doing this on purpose…trying to rile me up.”

“Yes and no. I do have a membership on this site, and ye would look quite lovely in a collar. But in all seriousness…I would suggest something like this.” Merlin points to the screen. “It even matches his eyes.”

“Fuck off, Hamish,” Harry growls, but he clicks on the toy and adds it to his cart.

“Oh…lube. I suggest this…” Merlin takes the laptop back and goes to a new screen. “It’s pricy, but it’s better for the toys.” He clicks on it before Harry can protest. 

“I’m never going to be able to look you in the eye again.”

“Oh, ye will too, ye drama queen.” Merlin gets up and pushes the computer back to Harry. “Happy plugging!”

 

“I’m home!”

Harry places the plate in the microwave and starts it. “In here, darling!” He fidgets a bit. It’s been about three hours and it still feels quite odd, although not unwelcome.

Harry turns to find Eggsy leaning in the doorway and is thankful to see he doesn’t look too exhausted. “How was your day, love?” Eggsy comes over and kisses him. 

“It was very nice. I actually came home at lunch.”

“You came home at lunch?” Eggsy frowns. “Are you all right?” He places the back of his hand to Eggsy’s cheek.

“I am quite all right, thank you. I just wanted to prepare a few things.”

“Prepare a few things?”

“Yes. I have decided that tonight I will take care of you.”

“Take care of me?”

Harry nods. “You are selfless and caring and self-sacrificing and I love you. And it is high time I showed you just how much.”

“Harry…I get paid to be selfless and caring and self-sacrificing.”

“Not here at home, you don’t.”

“Oh yes I do. I get paid with the lovely deposit of your arse around my cock.”

“Really, Eggsy.” Harry rolls his eyes and Eggsy snickers. “I don’t care how much you protest…tonight is all about you.”

“But Harry,” Eggsy begins.

Harry sighs. He’s found that Eggsy does NOT like being made much of. He never feels he deserves it, that he could do more, be more. He defers to Harry on most things, and would much rather take care of Harry instead of the other way around. “Do not ‘but Harry’ me, my dear boy. And the pampering starts now.”

“Pampering?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise.

“Yes. Put your bag away, go upstairs, and undress. Wait for me in the bath.”

“Bossy,” Eggsy remarks. “Harry, this isn’t…”

“Dr. Unwin…” Harry puts his arms around him. “Be quiet and do as I say.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “Fuck, I love you.”

Harry answers with a kiss to Eggsy’s nose and he finally leaves the kitchen. Harry takes the plate from the microwave, covers it with a large bowl, and carries it upstairs. He finds Eggsy almost naked in the bath, clothes at least on a neat pile on the floor, if not put away. “Well, isn’t that lovely,” he remarks, looking at Eggsy as he lounges naked against the door of the en suite.

“I’m glad you approve.” Eggsy curiously eyes the plate in Harry’s hand.

Harry places the plate on the vanity and starts the water in the tub. He adds a good bit of soothing lavender oil before starting to undress. Eggsy comes over to help and Harry slaps his hands away. Once he’s complete undressed he places the plate closer to the tub and steps in. “Come along, darling.” Harry carefully sits down, gets himself situated and helps Eggsy step in to sit between Harry’s knees, back pressed to Harry’s chest.

“Ohh, this is nice.” Eggsy sighs and Harry feels his entire body relax.

“It is.” Harry closes his eyes for a moment as well. “Good day?”

“Yeah, actually. No fires to put out, no one threw up on me. Really, that’s all I can ask for.”

“Well, it sounds as if Dr. Unwin had a satisfying day.” Harry smiles and kisses the tip of Eggsy’s ear.

“Hmmm…that tone of voice makes me think you have other ideas on how to…satisfy me.”

“I might.” Harry wiggles a bit and tries to get comfortable. 

“Harry Hart, are you trying to get your cock in my arse?”

“Hardly,” Harry snorts. They’ve had this conversation. While Eggsy has said he’d bottom if Harry wanted it, Harry has absolutely no interest. Harry uncovers the plate with one hand and picks up a small piece of chicken with his fingers. “Open.”

“What?” Harry takes advantage of the opportunity and pops the chicken into Eggsy’s mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he says, “Harry Hart feeding me with his fingers in the tub?” 

“That does seem to be what’s happening.” He picks up a slice of potato and feeds him that as well.

“What have I done to deserve all this?”

“You’ve done something dreadful, darling. You’ve been your beautiful wonderful self. You always take such good care of me…I wanted to do the same for you.”

“I’ve never fed you in the tub.”

“Yes, you have.” Harry’s other hand slides down to stroke Eggsy’s prick.

“Please make a joke about me feeding you sausage in the tub, PLEASE, Harry,” Eggsy begs, and Harry laughs so hard the water splashes.

“I will do no such thing.” He gives Eggsy some broccoli, and then more chicken.

“What about you?”

“I ate before you came home.” 

“This is good,” Eggsy tells him, and says nothing more until the plate is empty. “Thank you, love, that was sweet of you.”

“I like knowing you’ve at least eaten one meal today.”

“You fattening me up like those kids in the fairy tale? You looking to…eat me?” Eggsy asks coyly.

“You are a naughty thing. Here I am trying to give you a special evening and you…”

“And I say everything you expect me to say so stop acting so shocked,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“True enough.” Harry puts the plate on the floor and reaches for a flannel. He soaps it up and starts to gently wash Eggsy’s left arm, and then his right. “You are so beautiful, my boy,” he whispers into Eggsy’s ear.

“No one’s ever said that to me the way you do,” Eggsy murmurs. “You make me believe it.”

“You are…you are stunning and you turn heads wherever you go.” Harry tilts Eggsy’s head back even further so he can wash his neck and under his chin.

“People look at you, too.”

“For an entirely different reason.” Harry slowly sits Eggsy forward so he can wash his back. “They look at me and wonder how much I’m paying to have a gorgeous man like you spend time with a fossil like me.”

Eggsy turns around to glare at him. “The only fossil-like thing about you, Harry, is your nice fat prick when it gets hard. So you can stop with the old man shite right now. You know how I feel about all that.”

“Yes, I do. My apologies.” Harry pulls him back down and slowly washes his chest. 

“Besides…we both know I’d be the one paying YOU.”

“Of course. I am the arm candy, after all.” Eggsy grins at that and Harry turns his face so he can kiss him again. “Stand up, darling, so I can wash those beautiful thighs of yours.” Eggsy carefully obeys and turns so his front is to Harry. “You are breathtaking,” Harry whispers.

“Harry.” Eggsy turns that very becoming shade of pink and Harry falls in love all over again. How can someone so beautiful be so very humble about it?

Harry starts at his ankles and washes each leg, hands gently running the cloth over the strong skin. He never does anything more than wash, although a few times he does allow his knuckles to brush over Eggsy’s balls as he washes his inner thighs. Eggsy shudders and his cock soon plumps and fills. “Turn around.”

“You missed something,” Eggsy says hoarsely.

“No, I didn’t. Turn around.”

Eggsy grumbles and turns around. His perfect arse is right in front of Harry’s face and he cannot help himself. He caresses it with his hands before planting a tender kiss on either side. Eggsy giggles and shifts about a bit. Harry finishes his job and turns Eggsy back around again. “All right, out with you. Time to dry off.”

“Harry!” Eggsy whines. He strokes himself and Harry grabs his hand and moves it away.

“In due time, my boy. Now out you go.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and helps him step out of the tub, pulling the stopper on the drain along the way. He gets out and they both dry off, Eggsy reaching for his dressing gown when he’s done. “Unnecessary. Go lie on the bed face down.”

“Don’t think I can.” Eggsy looks down at his cock, which is now hard and proud against his stomach.

“I think you can manage.”

“I think you can manage,” Eggsy mimics. He takes Harry by the lapels of his dressing gown and kisses him. “Evil tease.”

“Not teasing…pampering,” Harry reminds him.

Eggsy obediently crawls on the bed and lays down while Harry retrieves lube and a condom from their drawer. Eggsy’s mentioned more than once about going without protection, since they’re both clean and monogamous. Harry has flatly refused. He’d never been the promiscuous sort, but he can’t say that for all his past partners. He would never do anything to endanger Eggsy…and the sex is glorious even with a condom, thank you very much.

Harry simply stands by the bed and looks at him, skin pink from the hot water, body stretched out on the bed like a special buffet just for Harry. “Gonna stand there and look all night?”

“I might,” Harry hedges. “It’s worth looking at.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, blushing some more.

“As you love to point out to me, you are a doctor.” Harry spreads Eggsy’s legs a bit and kneels between them.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

Harry rolls his eyes and slaps a perfect arsecheek. “Behave.” Eggsy wiggles a bit. “I figured this would be a good time to test your knowledge.”

“TELL me you’re joking.” Eggsy turns his head to look at him. “You want to play Twenty Questions NOW?”

“No. I wish to…quiz you. On anatomy.”

“Harry.”

“It will be quite easy, I assure you. Now do lay down.” Eggsy rolls his eyes, groans, and allows his head to flop back down onto the pillow. “Very good. Now…if my lips touch it, you tell me what it is.” Harry feels Eggsy’s body freeze. “See? Don’t worry…I won’t make it too difficult.” He scoots back a bit so he’s closer to Eggsy’s feet. He takes Eggsy’s right leg and bends it at the knee, bringing his foot close to Harry’s face. Harry kisses the top of his foot, below his toes.

“Metatarsals,” Eggsy says. “Really, Harry, this is silly.”

“Is it? Well, if you grow bored, let me know.” He kisses the back of Eggsy’s heel.

“Calcaneus.” Harry, of course, will have no clue if Eggsy’s right or wrong, but accuracy isn’t the point of his little game. He gently holds Eggsy’s foot in place and places gently kisses up the line of Eggsy’s leg, shifting from left to right. “Tibia…fibula…”

“Very good.” He puts Eggsy’s leg down, turns to the left, and places a line of kisses up the back of Eggsy’s calf and the sensitive space behind his knee. Eggsy shivers and Harry sees goosebumps pop up over the creamy skin. He massages Eggsy’s arse for a minute before crawling up to straddle Eggsy’s body, sitting just below the swell of his arse. He then leans forward to place the gentlest of kisses at the nape of Eggsy’s neck.

“Cerv…cervical spine,” Eggsy says, stammering just a bit. Harry grins against his skin as he works his way back down, lip pressing to each vertebra as he comes across it. “Thoracic spine…” Eggsy shivers again as Harry uses his tongue as he goes lower. “Lumbar…lumbar spine…fuck, Harry, no,” Eggsy whines as Harry presses his lips to the very base of his spine where it meets his backside.

“Are you bored?”

“No,” Eggsy barks. “Sacrum…” He arches his back and thrusts his hips up to press his arse toward Harry. Harry spreads his cheeks and just barely kisses and licks at his tailbone. “Oh, FUCK, Harry…”

“Name?”

“Coccyx, you filthy old man.”

“Very good.” Harry pats Eggsy’s arse approvingly. He then moves back up to kiss along Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Scapula,” comes the muffled voice. Eggsy’s face is now buried in the pillow. Harry licks along the back of his neck again, just because he loves the little whimpers that result. He gives kitten licks and kisses down the back of Eggsy’s arm, smiling as goosebumps pop up everywhere. “Humerus…Jesus, Harry.”

“What?” Harry hums innocently. He finally gets up to stand by the bed. “All right…roll over.”

Nothing happens for a moment and Harry wonders if he’s killed his boyfriend. Eventually Eggsy pushes himself up a bit and falls onto his back. “Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, I don’t think I have any bones left. You’ve melted them all.”

“Oh, I think there’s still some…solid parts.” Harry glances down at Eggsy’s very red, very wet cock. Precome glistens on the head and he wants to taste it. Instead he pulls a chair over to sit by the bed. There is no way his knees will allow him to stay down as long as he needs. He picks up Eggsy’s right arm and starts kissing his way down from the elbow.

“Radius.” Eggsy’s voice is dry and hoarse. “Ulna,” he whispers. Harry flickers his tongue over the back of Eggsy’s wrist. “Carpus,” Eggsy moans. Harry flattens his tongue and drags it over the top of Eggsy’s hand. “Fuck…fuck, Harry…metacarpals…” Eggsy’s actually panting by the time Harry flicks his tongue between each of Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy’s eyes are heated as he watches Harry pull his middle finger into his mouth and suck on it. Eggsy licks his own lips as he says, “Phalanges.”

Harry briefly smiles. “I always liked that word.” He bites Eggsy’s fingertip before placing his arm on the bed. He then puts the chair back and crawls onto the bed, tightening his dressing gown before kneeling over Eggsy. He smiles down at him and presses the most tender of kisses to Eggsy’s forehead.

“Frontal bone,” Eggsy says with a sigh, seeming to relax a bit. Harry moves to Eggsy’s face. “Maxilla…mandible.” Harry ever so gently nibbles along his beautiful jawline.

He spends extra time on Eggsy’s throat. “You don’t have to say anything, darling…I just want to enjoy one of my favorite parts of you.” He licks a bit at the beautiful mole before biting down where Eggsy’s neck meets his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps, arching off the bed. Harry continues south. “Sternum,” Eggsy says weakly. Harry splays his hands across Eggsy’s torso and moves back and forth from left to right. “I don’t really have to name all the ribs, do I?”

“No. But it might affect your final grade.” Harry drags his tongue over the bones in question. He then moves down to lave his tongue over Eggsy’s hip bone, sucking it into his mouth until the skin turns a lovely shade of purple. 

“Ilium,” Eggsy whines. “Fuck, Harry, I can’t, please…please…”

“Begging. I don’t get to hear that very often.”

“Whatever you want, Harry.” Eggsy’s face is red and his bottom lip is swollen from the way he’s been biting it. Harry swoops up to kiss him, sucking that lip into his mouth. 

“Whatever I want?” Harry sits back up, straddling Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy squirms beneath him as he nods. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes, yes, Harry,” Eggsy agrees immediately. His hands reach for Harry and Harry slaps them away yet again.

“I said I will be taking care of you tonight, darling.” He reaches over for the condom and unwraps it, finally placing his hand on Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy cries out and arches into his palm. “Relax…” Harry coos. He strokes him just a few times before sliding the condom on. He then adds a generous amount of lube.

“Wait, Harry. No.” Eggsy frowns. “You can’t. Not without prep. I won’t hurt you like that. Don’t care how hot I am for you right now.”

“Who says there’s no prep?” Harry gets up and removes his dressing gown, carefully draping it over the chair. “Oh…I see I forgot a spot.” He straddles Eggsy again, this time facing away from him. He slowly bends down to kiss Eggsy’s big toe.

“Holy fucking hell, Harry, is that…is that a plug?”

“I do hope so, because I don’t walk around with something in my arse as a rule.” Harry gasps as he feels Eggsy’s hands gently stroke over his backside and down to the end of the plug. 

“Oh my God…that might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I do believe I’m insulted.”

“You’re hot all the time, Harry, you know that, but…” Harry has to smile at the tone of wonder in Eggsy’s voice. “You’ve had that in all this time?”

“Since I came home. I’ve been practicing wearing it around the house.” Eggsy exhales a curse. “I’ve had it three, maybe four days.”

“Can I touch it?”

“I was rather hoping you’d remove it for me, darling, and replace it with something else.”

“I love you so much, Harry Hart. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Because I have a plug in my arse?”

“Because I get to be the one to remove it and replace it with something else.” One of Eggsy’s hands gently pets over Harry’s hip and arse as the other one starts to move the plug. “Just relax, love…help me…”

“Christ.” Harry lays his face on Eggsy’s leg. His body doesn’t seem ready to let the plug go, and it’s a mix of pleasure and pain as Eggsy slowly works the plug in and out, tugging it out a bit further every time. Finally it slides out and Harry feels surprisingly empty.

“Fuck, look at that.” Harry arches his back as Eggsy easily slides two fingers in. “Fuck.”

Harry forces himself to turn back around. “I want to see you.”

“Yes, Harry.” 

Harry holds Eggsy’s cock in place and they both groan as he slowly slides down onto it. “Eggsy,” he whispers. He arranges his legs more comfortably; they’ve mastered this position after quite a lot of enjoyable practice. 

“I love you…you feel so good, Harry…” Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed as he clutches Harry’s hips. 

Harry looks down at him as he slowly works up and down. “I love you…you’re so beautiful, so perfect…I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and before he knows it, Harry’s flat on his back with one of his long legs hooked up into the crook of Eggsy’s arm. “You were you…perfect wonderful you.” 

Nothing more is said as Eggsy thrusts into him, his dick hitting that perfect spot inside of Harry on almost every thrust. Harry simply takes what Eggsy gives him, hands thrown up over his head on the pillow. “Harder,” he commands, and Eggsy obeys, shoving in so hard Harry holds onto the headboard. Harry feels the orgasm start to build and he bites his bottom lip. Eggsy is the only person who’s ever made him come untouched, and it doesn’t happen often.

“Yes, Harry…please come for me…just like this…” Eggsy’s voice is tight and Harry knows he wants to just let loose…but he’s holding back for Harry’s sake.

“Right there…there, Eggsy…don’t…” Harry comes with a cry, back arching as his cock pulses onto his stomach. 

“Fuck, that’s gorgeous.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand, swipes a finger through the dribbles of white, and brings it up to his own mouth. Harry groans and comes a bit more as Eggsy sucks on his finger. Eggsy’s thrusts become more erratic and he finally comes, biting down on Harry’s finger hard enough to probably leave marks. Harry winces but doesn’t say anything; as long as he can still sew he doesn’t care. Eggsy lowers Harry’s leg and stays in him for a moment longer as they both pant for breath. He then carefully pulls out, goes to the en suite to wash off, and brings a flannel for Harry. Harry quickly cleans himself, tosses the flannel to the floor, and yanks Eggsy into bed. 

“Eggsy?” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s head as he snuggles close.

“Parietal bone,” Eggsy says drowsily, and Harry chuckles. “Fuck, Harry…what the hell was that?”

“I told you. I wanted to pamper you.”

“You wanted to traumatize me, is what you did. I’ll never be able to talk to a patient about musculoskeletal issues every again without getting hard. Jesus.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, old man.” Eggsy reaches over and picks up the plug. “Since when do you have sex toys?”

“Since you. And I don’t have sex toys. I have that. And…maybe a cock ring.”

“Harry Hart!” Eggsy sits up. “You went to a sex shop…bought toys…all by yourself?”

“I did no such thing,” Harry says indignantly. “I shopped online. And I wasn’t alone.” Eggsy looks unhappy. “I was shopping alone, and then Hamish came in and…took over.”

A smile slowly crosses Eggsy’s face. “You bought sex toys with MERLIN?”

“It wasn’t my plan,” Harry protests. “I was minding my own business on my lunch break when he stormed in and…interfered. Starts rambling about cockrings and what lube is good for toys and how I should use his frequent buyer discount.” By this point Eggsy is laughing so hard he almost falls off the bed. “I’m glad you think it’s amusing. I was quite mortified.”

“Only you, Harry…only you.” Eggsy flops onto his back and smiles up at him. He pulls Harry down into a kiss. “I’ll forgive you for buying sex toys with your best mate instead of your boyfriend on one condition…next time we shop together.”

“I quite like that idea, Dr. Unwin.” Harry leans down to kiss him. “Maybe we can earn a frequent buyer discount of our own.”

THE END


End file.
